Team Chronicle: Rebellion
by MasterM1
Summary: Team Chronicle, now part of the Hero Alliance, arrives to the galaxy of Star Wars in order to help the Rebellion. Can they bring peace to a world meant to be at war?
1. Prologue

_Cross-World, Cul-de-Sac…_

It was just another day in Peach Creek...until the giant ship materialized in the sky.

"Ah, home sweet home." Eddy said as he looked out over the neighborhood. "Y'know, there were a few times I thought I'd never see this place again."

"Well, we're not staying for very long, so enjoy the view for now." Mark Anarchy, leader of Team Chronicle, responded.

"So this is where you guys live. Pretty lively here." Hope The Victor, leader of The Shining Hope Squad, piped in.

"Yeah, it ain't much, but it's home." Eddy said. "So, where is the old guy anyway?"

"Old guy? Now that I think of it, you never told us who we were picking up." Rainbow said.

"Well, Anakin wasn't the only one to come back with us after our vacation." Scarlet said. "Anakin's wife, Padmè Amidala, came too, as did Count Dooku, a Sith Lord we saved from getting killed."

"Count Dooku?!" Rainbow asked in shock.

"Well, if he's with you, then… I guess we don't have much to worry about, right?" Mayumi asked.

"Ah, don't worry! The guy's pretty much retired anyway. Look, there he is now!" ZS said, pointing towards the ground where the Count himself stood looking up at the Galaxy King.

"So that's Count Dooku?" Ace asked.

"The one and only." Emo responded. "So, where should we land so we can pick him up?"

"I don't think the King can fit in the middle of the circle." Double D observed.

"Don't worry. We have a built-in transporter." Tails said. "It was made during a visit to Paris."

"Alright, then let's go. It is rude to keep elders waiting, after all." CP said.

_One use of the teleporter later…_

The Former Sith Lord known as Count Dooku was teleported upwards into the Galaxy King as he stepped in front of the groups.

"Young Skywalker, Anarchy, glad to see you again." the Count said. "And these must be the other teams in the Hero Alliance."

"It's uh… good to meet you in person, Dooku." Hope said.

"I can see you have some trepidation. Do not worry, I've put my alliance to Sidious behind me. Skywalker wasn't the only one he manipulated, after all." Dooku said.

"Okay, what exactly happened to you guys over there? Besides Galen getting killed I mean." Hagakure asked.

"Well...we arrived right in the middle of a space battle and landed on _The Invisible Hand_." Scarlet started. "We had a fight with Anakin and Obi-Wan-"

"Which we won, by the way." SE interrupted.

"-and after the ship crashed, Galen surrendered to the Republic so he could stay with Dooku. In order to get him back, we made a deal with the Jedi Council." Scarlet continued. "In exchange for helping them in the Clone Wars, we would be able to take Galen and Dooku back with us to Cross-World."

"Then Order 66 happened." ZS said. "The total destruction of the Jedi Order."

"And then afterward, you had to fight Anakin on Mustafar, right?" Sunset asked.

"Not Anakin, Darth Vader. Trust me, if you were there, you think they were two totally different people. It's a good thing we were able to bring him back to his senses." Moltar said. "Although, I'm not ashamed to say that if it wasn't for our fusion, I don't think me and Scarlet could've beat him."

"And while all that was going on, I think Galen was fighting Darth Sidious, right?" Hope asked.

"Yes, he was with Yoda and Myself on Coruscant." Dooku said. "During the battle, Galen unlocked something I've never seen before: he somehow managed to combine both sides of the Force and achieved total balance in it. To simplify things, I've taken to calling the ability Balanced Mode."

"That's… new." Sunset said.

"And I think we know the rest." Izuku said. "Galen sacrificed himself to defeat Sidious, which led you guys to compete in the Ultimate Fighting Tournament for the Super Dragon Balls to revive him."

"Yep. But then World of Light happened, then we went to the Forest of Everlasting Life, he didn't come back...and here we are." Alkal said.

"Wow...that had to be the longest explanation we ever heard." Dan said.

"So is there something wrong in the Star Wars Galaxy?" Ace asked.

"But, that's impossible. If Anakin is here, then there's no way The Empire would rise, right?" David asked.

"But if Anakin is here, then… Who's in charge?" Mayumi asked.

"I'm not sure myself, I'm afraid." Dooku admitted. "Senator Amidala hasn't made contact since she left."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Anakin shouted in distress.

"Let's see...oh found her. Apparently, she's in charge of a Rebellion in your home galaxy." Tails said having looked her up.

"Ah, that's right. Padme's death was prevented too." Mayumi said.

"Was she the Empress a few years ago?" Al asked.

"No, it says here that after the Emperor was murdered, there was a power vacuum that was filled by...Wilhuff Tarkin." Tails said.

"Tarkin...I know that name. He was Darth Vader's right hand in the original timeline." Rainbow said.

"Tarkin? I remember him! He was a Captain I met on a mission during the Clone Wars!" Anakin remembered. "He said he was close to Pal-the Chancellor, but to think he could become the Emperor…"

"This is a lot to wrap my head around." Ace said. "So is it possible that Senator Amidala is in danger?"

"We can't be sure, but it is possible." Dooku admitted.

"No, no, no, not again!" Anakin panicked.

"Anakin? Anakin, we're going to need you to calm down. Everything's going to be okay." Omnimon said.

"Please relax." Azura said as she sang a small tune to ease him a bit.

"Right...calm...I'm a leaf in a calm stream…" Anakin breathed. "Okay...I'm fine...I think. Everyone, I don't have any right to ask you, but...can you help me make sure my family is okay?"

"Of course, we will do anything we can to help." Ace said.

"Yeah, we're a team remember? Your problems are our problems, right guys?" Mark asked the other members of Team Chronicle.

"Mark is right, Anakin. We're here for you." Rias answered.

"Yeah, we'll find your wife in no time." Sans added.

"...Thank you." Anakin said as he smiled.

"Yeah...and now we get to go...to a galaxy far, far away." Lemon said.

"We're gonna reach for the stars tonight!" Mari said.

"Uh… Wrong franchise." Mayumi said.

"Yeah. But it's still gonna be epic. Awesome space battles...and we have an excuse to pilot the mechs again." Rainbow said.

"Uh...they don't have mechs, Rainbow." ZS said. "They have X-Wings, though."

"As long as what we have can fly in space, it counts." Mayumi said.

"Especially since we've already got three ace pilots here with us." Gallantmon said.

"The Flight Units will come in handy too." Leviathan said.

"Been waiting for a chance to kick it up back in the airlessness of space." Jet said.

"And I've always wanted to see more of the worlds of the Future Universe." Hope said.

"Then why are we just talking about doing it?" Eddy butted in. "How about we just go and do it?"

"Geez… You can be such a killjoy sometimes." David said. "Alright, Vera. You know what to do."

"Understood. Entering the coordinates and preparing to head out." Vera said.

"(Padmè, Luke, Leia...I'll be there soon.)" Anakin thought as the Galaxy King vanished from Cross-World's sky.


	2. Arrival

_Star Wars Galaxy, space over Tatooine…_

The Galaxy King appeared in a space full of stars, hovering over a yellow, dusty planet.

"Where are we?" Kendo asked.

"According to the spatial map… were over the Desert Planet, Tatooine, in the Outer Rim." Kazuichi said.

"Tatooine?" Anakin said. "...Home…"

"Right, this is where you grew up, isn't it?" CP asked. "You must have a lot of memories."

"What was it like… down there, I mean?" Sci Twi asked Anakin.

"...Not pleasant." Anakin said quietly. "I was a slave, and when I was freed...I had to leave my mother. When I saw her again 10 years later…" Anakin tears up, unable to continue.

"It must've been hard. Me and my brothers know the feeling." Ace said.

"...Dude, that's messed up." ZS said. "Anakin, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Me too." Lloyd said. "See the Exspheres my friends and I have? They're amplifiers that use human life. Some of our loved ones were victims in the experiments done to make them. One of them being...my mother."

"This pendant is the only thing I have of my mother." Tear said.

"Uh...guys?" SE said as he was ignored.

"What we're saying is, we've all had loss, and it still hurts." Ace said. "But if we can help in anyway, let us know."

"Thanks. It really helps knowing I'm not alone in this." Anakin said.

"Uh, guys? I don't want to alarm anyone in this touching moment, but…" Magnamon started.

"There's something horrible coming our way, isn't there?" Lucy asked.

"If horrible means "big starship heading right for us", then yes." SE said, looking out the window where a Star Destroyer was heading for them.

"Holy…" Akane uttered.

"I think we should move." ZS said in an increasingly worried tone.

"Yep. MOVE!" Moltar shouted.

The Galaxy king moved out of the way as the Star Destroyer flew past them.

"We just got here, and we're in mortal danger...we're back, alright." Emo said.

"So you've dealt with this a lot in this universe." Al said.

"Yeah. Y'know, I always wanted to be a Jedi...until I actually got to fight alongside them." ZS said.

"Guys, I don't think that Star Destroyer was chasing us." Hope said.

"Well what COULD it have been after?" Applejack asked.

"Well, I could've sworn I saw it chasing a smaller ship…" Flamberge said.

"You saw it too?" Sir Saiyan asked. "Yes, I saw the Destroyer of Stars swallow the smaller ship as we evaded."

"Thought I was the only one." Kagura said.

"I wondered what that was about." Double D said. "Ed, you've seen the original movie, correct?"

"Yes!" Ed declared. "The movie opened with the Empire chasing the Rebellion ship with the princess on board."

"Princess?" Hope asked. "Anakin… didn't the guys mention Padme gave birth to twins?"

"Yes. Luke and Leia...Wait, are you saying Leia is on that ship?!" Anakin said.

"I think so." Hope said. "Could probably be confusing since we have two people on the team with the same names."

"Right...we'll just call Anakin's son Luke Sky and his daughter Leia Sky. Simple." Scarlet said.

"That'll work." Luke said.

"So much easier." Leia said.

"Guys, what about my daughter?! She's just been captured by the Empire!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Can you use the Force to see through her eyes to see what's happening?" Stoj asked.

"Good idea." Anakin said, calming down a little as he reached out with his mind…

"_...you're my only hope." Leia Sky finished as she placed the plans into a blue and white astromech droid. Just then, she heard footsteps approaching._

"_Great. R2, take 3PO and get to the escape pods." she said._

"_But Princess Leia, what about you?" a golden humanoid droid asked as it approached the two._

"_Nevermind me, 3PO, just go!" Leia Sky said. R2 then beeped and went down the hallway._

"_R2-D2, where are you going? Wait for me!" 3PO said as he followed the astromech. Meanwhile, Leia Sky drew a blaster pistol as white-armored soldiers appeared in the doorway._

"_There's one. Set blasters to stun." the stormtrooper in front said before being shot by Leia Sky. However, the one behind him fired his blaster, hitting Leia as the view went black…_

"LEIA!" Anakin yelled as he came back to reality.

"Whoa, I gotcha Anakin." Hope said catching him.

"What happened, what did you see?" Shoji asked.

"They got my daughter...but she put something in R2 before she was captured. He and C-3PO are heading to an escape pod." Anakin said. "We need to get in there, we need to-"

"Hold the phone lines, Anakin!" Ochako said. "What we need to do is go after R2 and 3PO."

"They have my daughter, Ochako!" Anakin said as he narrowed his eyes, a dark aura forming around him.

"Oh no...he's going Vader guys!" ZS whispered.

"Anakin...calm down. Now." Terra said.

"But-" Anakin started before noticing the dark aura. "...Right. Calm...anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering…okay."

"If you lose yourself to darkness now, you'll be no help to them. Now...we should touch down and collect the droids so we can get info." Riku said.

"We've already entered the atmosphere. Landing now." Tails said.

The group landed on the surface of Tatooine as they all got out.

"Well this place is certainly nice." Kazuichi said.

"Yeah, if you like scorching hot temperatures from two suns and no idea what's on this place." Fuyuhiko said.

"I am gonna need a long shower after this…" Aya groaned.

"And of course it's in the desert…" David said.

"Oh right, when we were on Kirite, your powers did not function as they did normally." Hope said.

"The sooner we find the droids, the sooner we can leave." Mark said. "Now, where should we start?"

"I dunno really. We don't even know what these two look like." Flamberge said.

"Anakin, you worked with them, what do they look like?" Sunset asked.

"Well, R2 is a blue and white astromech droid. Has a cylinder body, a domed head, and two treadmill legs. Meanwhile, C-3PO is a protocol droid I made during my childhood. He's a humanoid with gold armor plating." Anakin said.

"They shouldn't be too hard to spot." Sectonia said.

"Why don't we check out that huge desert vehicle?" Saki asked.

"Vehicle?" Jet asked before seeing a vehicle in the distance. "That's a salvager. It's used to collect metals and valuables for trade and sale."

"And knowing Tatooine, that salvager is probably being used by Jawas. My old owner used to do business with them once in a while." Anakin added.

"Really? What are Jawas like?" Hope asked. Everyone looked at him. "What? I figured I'd help Sam out by finding out more data about other creatures."

"Meep, meep, meep." Multiple short hooded figures showing only yellow eyes said as they were in front of the large Salvager.

"There's your answer." Jexi said.

"Look!" Hagakure said as they saw the Jawas carrying none other than R2-D2 into the salvager.

"That's...one of the droids we're looking for. Hey, wait! We wanna buy that off ya!" Vector shouted.

"Uh, I don't think they can hear you, Vector." Charmy said as the Jawas used a suction pipe to load R2 into their salvager.

"After that salvager!" CP said as he raced after the retreating vehicle.

"Cap, wait!" Rainbow called as the others chased after it.

_One chase later, the next day…_

The salvager pulled up near a small area with a domed building and several tower-like objects. The group followed close behind, clearly tired out.

"Note to self: don't run in the desert for a whole night." Emo said.

"At least we caught up." Undyne said.

"Hey...uh...this is just common sense talking but...why didn't we just get in the Galaxy King and chase them?" Miles asked.

"...Because Captain Parkour lets his legs do his thinking." Emo growled.

"I did not know it would be that long of a chase. I apologize." CP said sheepishly.

"Next time you try something like that, we're tying you up and dragging you into a padded cell." Elementa said.

"Can we not fight guys? Looks like the Salvagers stopped, and the Jawas are setting up shop. Could be our chance to buy R2 back." Hope said.

"Right! So...does anyone have credits?" Anakin asked. "I didn't bring any with me when I left."

"Uh...no." Mark said.

"Look, those Jawas are gonna sell R2, there must be something we can work out with them." Hope said.

"Yeah. We can work out a trade. I know how to do the business." Vector said.

"We're so gonna lose this thing…" David muttered.

Meanwhile, a young man approached the Jawas alongside an older man. The two were already conversing with the Jawas about buying the droids on sale. When they got closer, they saw that somehow, C-3PO was among the droids on sale.

"They got 3PO too?" Mahiru asked.

"This is perfect." Vector said. "We can get both of them in one deal."

"I have no need for a Protocol Droid." the older man said.

"Hey...hold it!" Vector shouted. "How...how much...for the 2 droids?"

"Hey, I was in the middle of something with them, can you wait?" The older man said.

"First rule of business...don't wait." Vector said. "Look...I can tell you guys only go for the rarest of the rare. So...how about I trade you...a magical talking reindeer?"

"You're offering Chopper?!" Hope asked.

"Well of course I am. I don't got any cash." Vector said.

"You know what? Screw it, I'm going in." David said. "I do, though. I'll offer 2500 for them."

"Hm?" 3PO murmured as he looked at David. "Oh dear."

"Go ahead and take the Protocol droid. I don't have a lot of use for one." the older man said.

"Of course you don't sir!" 3PO interrupted. "Not in an environment such as this- that's why I've been programmed…"

"You know, you're just going to give him reasons to buy you." Vector said.

"Wait...Owen?" Anakin said looking at the older man. "Owen Lars?"

"Anakin? Well...it has been some time." the older man said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Koala asked.

"Of course. He's my brother." Anakin said.

3PO, upon hearing Anakin's name, perked up and spied his creator. "Master Annie, it IS you! Oh thank goodness! Senator Amidala was worried sick about you! She'll be pleased to know you're okay!"

"Wait, that's 3PO?" Owen asked. "I hardly recognized him with that gold job."

"Oh, my apologies for being unrecognizable, Master Owen. I had to look different, what with everything that's happened these past 16 years." C-3PO said.

"You really don't need to tell the whole story." Owen said looking to the Jawas. "We'll take the Protocol Droid." he said as 3PO walked off the lot along with a red astromech droid. "Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner."

"Luke? Could it be…?" Mark asked before the young man walked up to the group.

"But I was going to Toshi Station to pick up some Power Converters…" Luke Sky started.

"You can hang out with your friends later. We have family visiting." Owen said. "Now get these two back."

" All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on, Red, let's go." Luke Sky said as the droids followed.

"I don't know what just happened, but I'm not complaining." David said.

"Though, did you really have to bid 2500 credits just for that?" Jude said.

"Sorry. The desert heat was getting to me." David said.

Suddenly, the red Astromech droid stops before smoke comes out from its head. It's top then popped off as it sparked and smoked.

"Whoa!" Sonic said.

"Uncle Owen?" Luke Sky asked.

"Yeah?" Owen asked.

"This R2 unit has a bad motivator, look." Luke Sky said.

"Hey, what are you trying to push on us?" Owen said to the Jawas.

"This is our chance to buy R2 off them." Hope realized.

"How do we do that?" Flamberge asked.

"3PO, can you convince Owen to buy R2 instead of this broken down lug?" Kazuichi asked.

"Let me try. Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain." 3PO said to Luke Sky.

"Yeah, good point. Uncle Owen, how about that blue one?" Luke Sky said pointing to R2.

"Alright, we'll take that one instead." Owen said to the Jawas. The desert men, with some reluctance, take the broken droid and carry it back to the salvager as R2 rolls up to Luke Sky and 3PO.

"Alright you two, let's go." Luke Sky said as he walked back into the house.

"Thank god we were able to get both of them." Hope said.

"Yeah...we got really lucky. Cause I'm gonna be honest, I had no plan. I was just gonna offer members until they conceded." Vector said.

"That's just cold, man." David said. "I only offered the credits for them because the desert heat was getting to me."

"Well, in all honesty, that was a really good starting bid." Sunset said.

"Yeah David, you must kill it at auctions." ZS added.

"I haven't really tried, well, except for that one time that Emi had me go undercover at a storage auction because there was an otherworldly artifact among the units." David said.

"Weren't you technically underage at the time?" Lloyd asked.

"Technically yes, but the competitors didn't have to know." David said.

"You know, I would have been glad to give ya a loan. I still have cash left over from my time as an explorer." Jet said.

"Yeah, but we needed credits." Scarlet said.

"Yeah, and I got at least 10,000 of em." Jet said.

"...Well...that would've be nice to know a little sooner." Mark said.

"I wasn't gonna waste money on droids. I gotta make that nest last." Jet said. "Besides, my rule is only spend on my ride."

"...I hate you so much right now." Emo said.

"Feeling's mutual from a number of us." Jet said.

"Still, that young man with Owen… was he…?" Hope asked.

"Yeah...no mistaking it. That was Luke...my son." Anakin said.

"My, he's quite handsome, isn't he?" Sonia asked.

"Please...don't get any ideas." Anakin said in a suddenly tired tone.

"You look mighty tuckered out there, Annie." Applejack-2 said.

"Well, yeah, cuz we chased a Salvager across a desert with no signs of rest." Hope said.

"I said I was sorry!" CP said. "It won't happen again."

"Not all of us. Us speedsters are just fine." David said.

"Yeah, a desert's not much different from running on land." Sonic said.

"Plus doing it in the sun was a good invigorating exercise." Iida said.

"(These guys are incredible…)" CP thought.

"Maybe we should follow Luke into the cooler house?" Moltar suggested.

"Uh, there's no way we'll all fit in there, our group is huge." Kendo said.

"No worries...I figured we might be stuck in the desert...so I went ahead and ordered something here." Miles said as something fell into the desert sands. "And here it is. Animech Number 25: Penguin Motel."

"Whoa, Miles. That's incredible!" Miu said.

"I made it specifically for desert excursions. It runs on an internal cooling mechanism and is guaranteed to keep a person cool for up to a week in the desert." Miles said.

"Awesome!" Rainbow-2 said.

"Miles, you genius!" Alkal said. "If you were paid, you'd get a raise for this!"

"And it's big enough for all of us. So don't be afraid to pile on in there." Miles said.

"WOOO! AC! AC! AC!" ZS chanted as the group entered the Penguin Hotel.

"SHOWER!" Aya called.

"Well Aya's certainly excited." Undyne said.

"Oh, you have no idea. The stuff she went through in Dubai, I tell ya…" Hope said.

"Trust me when I say you do not want to go through an experience like that." Ace said. "What made it worse was all the Undead Spirits we had to fight there."

"Yeah, that must've been really brutal." Francisca said.

"There are some things you don't discuss." David said.


	3. Reunited

"Let's see...a small tweak there...maybe a tune there…" Miles muttered as he sat at his desk just as the group was starting to wake. "Morning already? Guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow night to finish this."

"Trouble sleeping, Miles?" Hope asked as he came up.

"Not at all. I stay up late every night. I use it to work on new ideas for new mechs." Miles said.

"You're always so hard working. I can tell you wanna use your mechs and smarts to be a hero. What made you wanna become a hero?" Hope asked.

"Well I'm not really a hero now, just a mechanic. See, my family has been doing repairs for heroes for a long time. As for the Animechs, my mom really loved animals as did my dad. Animals can do so many amazing things that we humans can't. So I want to make things that people can be proud of...to be able to understand how it feels to be a hero." Miles said.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you're getting there already. Being here with us and supporting the team with your machines has been a great experience. Mayumi and Rainbow love flying your mechs, and everyone enjoys your work. You're an amazing ally, Miles." Hope said.

"He's not wrong you know." Jexi said.

"Wow….th..thanks." Miles said.

"You're welcome." Mark said. "Now, getting to business, I think the best order of business is to talk to 3PO about what Anakin saw Leia Sky put inside R2. I'm pretty sure I know what it is, but we should make sure."

"What do you think R2 has?" Shirou asked

"Hmm...given what Annie described, it's likely a storage drive. Meaning there's something important on it if that princess had it." Jet said.

"And considering they were running from the Empire...its gotta be something big." Marco said.

"Right, let's head over to Luke Sky's house." Mari said.

"KYAAAAAH! What do you think you're doing pervert?!" Aya yelled.

"...Issei?" Eddy asked.

"Issei." Mark responded, facepalming.

"Let's get in there before there's infighting on a demonic scale." Hope said as they ran to Aya's room.

"Alright, that's quite about enough!" David said.

"I just came in to see if she was awake, I swear!" Issei yelled.

"Well, she's awake now. So, mission accomplished." Leopardmon said.

"Could you all please step outside so I can get dressed?" Aya said with a red face.

"You too, Issei." Shuichi said.

At that moment, there was a knock at the front door.

"Who could that be?" Al asked looking through the eye hole. "Hey, it's Anakin's son!"

David opened up the door. "What's going on?"

"Tell me something...do you people know Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Luke Sky asked.

"A little bit. I mean, we only met him once." Omnimon said.

"Well, did he mention owning an astromech? Cause R2 took off into the desert to look for an Obi-Wan." Luke Sky said.

"It's terrible, I tell you! R2 has malfunctioned and ran off!" C-3PO added, joining Luke Sky in front of the door.

"With those raiders outside? This isn't good. We have to rescue him!" Sachiko said. "How far did he run off?"

"He couldn't have gotten far." Hope said. "R2 may be driven, but he's still an Astromech droid."

"Miles, can you use your Dog Animech to pick up his scent?" Hope asked.

"I don't think there's any need for that." Leopardmon said looking to a trail by the sand.

"Droid tracks." CP observed.

"Just follow the tracks, we have our droid. Let's hurry before a desert wind wipes away the trail." Indigo said as they followed it.

* * *

Luke Sky followed with C-3PO aboard a Landspeeder and together, the group traveled through the desert alongside Luke Sky in separate vehicles until they entered a rocky area. In the center of the area, R2 was seen rolling forward.

"Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?" Luke Sky asked blocking R2s path, a rifle slung over his shoulder.

"You should know better than to run off like that. You had us worried." Erica added.

R2 beeped iritabbly in response.

"Master Luke here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish… and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here." C3PO said.

"What he said." David said before getting a sense and fired a bullet in the distance. "We're not alone…"

"Oh great… I think we've got company." Hope said.

"Sandpeople…" Anakin said as he clenched his fists.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Asia asked in concern.

"From what I can gather, Anakin has some bad history with the Tusken Raiders." Aqua said.

"Bad history is an understatement." ZS said.

"Look, let's just go before…" Luke Sky said before he was pushed down as a strange being jumped out from behind the rocks.

"Sandperson!" Rainbow said.

"Look out!" David said firing before the figure attacked Luke Sky.

The bullet nailed the Tusken Raider as it fell to the ground. Just then, more Raiders appeared from above.

"This isn't good. We're surrounded. We'll never get out of here at this rate." Omnimon said.

However, a loud moaning echoed through the canyon, causing the Raiders to flee in fear.

"Huh?" Sachiko asked as a figure in a cloak stepped out.

"I hope you all are alright." the figure said. "It's been quite a long time."

"Ben? Ben Kenobi? Boy, am I glad to see you!" Luke Sky sighed.

"Whoa...Obi-Wan got old. Hey listen…" Sunset said before they heard loud howling.

"I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back, and in greater numbers." Obi-Wan said.

"Good idea. Let's head back for now." Alphamon said.

* * *

_Obi-Wan's Hut…_

"You're saying that this man is my father?" Luke Sky asked pointing at Anakin. "No, that's impossible, he was a Spice freighter navigator."

"Uh...not true. Though I can't blame Owen for lying, he likely had his reasons for not telling you the truth about me." Anakin said.

"Luke… I understand that all of this is a lot to take in." David said.

"Yeah. My dad, a Jedi Knight? Kind of hard to believe." Luke Sky responded.

"It is true however." Obi-Wan piped in. "He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself."

"Speaking of which, what happened to you?" Hope asked.

"After what happened after ...that incident, I returned to Padmè when I heard of the chaos that was happening. I decided that in order to protect her children, I would change my name and become a secret guardian." Obi-Wan said.

"And...why do ya look so old?" Eddy asked before getting bonked on the head. "OW!"

"You don't ask questions like that! It's rude!" Ace said.

"No no...it's alright. See, for those who don't know, time moves different on other worlds. A few years have already passed since we last met." Obi-Wan said. "16, to be precise."

"Wow...16 years...that's some dedication." Pit said.

"You said it. Someone give this man a medal!" SE added.

"Well time flows differently in a lot of universes. So while we were busy fighting Xehanort and Normal, Obi-Wan was watching over Luke Sky, fighting the good fight in his own way...by protecting the next generation." Archer said.

"Thank you. But that doesn't explain why all of you are here." Obi-Wan said.

"Well...that's the thing. We're here because of this R2 unit." Jet said. "And the...captured Skywalker."

"So Leia has been captured…. And R2 came to find me." Obi-Wan said.

"Is that who the woman was in R2's recorded message?" Luke Sky asked. "You're saying she's my sister?"

"Yes. In order to protect you, we had to separate you. You were sent to live with your aunt and uncle, Leia was given to the senator from Alderaan." Obi-Wan said. "Now, let's take a look at Leia's message, shall we?"

Obi-Wan tweaked a few systems in R2s chassis, and sure enough, there was Leia Sky's hologram.

"_General Kenobi, years ago you served my mother in the Clone Wars. Now she begs you to help her in the struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my mother's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Yavin 4 has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My mother will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to her on Yavin 4. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope._" The recording of Leia Sky said before the transmission ended.

"Well, now we know where Padmè is." ZS said.

"So let's go now." Rainbow said.

"No. We'll need another ship. Yours is way too large. It'll be shot at immediately and deemed suspicious." Obi-Wan said.

"So we need a smuggler." Hope said.

"Yes, but we aren't going alone." Obi-Wan said. "Luke is coming with us. He must learn the ways of the Force if he is to come with us to Yavin 4."

"Wait, what?" Luke Sky asked.

"Obi-Wan, are you saying…" Hope asked.

"He is Anakin's son after all...so it's not a surprise." Obi-Wan said.

"Luke Sky has the potential to become a Jedi, and has the opportunity to be trained by his dad and said dad's master?! How cool is this?!" Rainbow asked.

"Uh...Master, I'm not so sure about this." Anakin said. "Don't you remember what happened with Ashoka?"

"Anakin...Ashoka is still very much alive." Obi-Wan said.

"She is? Well that's a relief...but that's not what I'm saying." Anakin responded. "I failed her as a Master. If I had just defended her harder, then maybe the Council would have-"

"What happened was not your fault, Anakin. Ashoka decided to forge her own destiny. Surely you don't believe she blames you for that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah! And if you think about it, leaving the Order may have helped her survive Order 66." Alkal said. "So everything turned out okay in the end!"

"Actually, I'm with my father on this." Luke Sky said. "I can't leave. I mean, I want to see the Empire taken down just as much as anyone else, but what can I do?"

"You may not have a choice. See, droids have tracking numbers for their models. That R2 is no different. Meaning, the Empire is likely looking for them right now." Jet said.

"Wait...you mean…" Luke Sky said in dread before bolting out of the shack. "HOME!"

"Luke, wait up!" Hope called as the group chased after Luke Sky as they arrived far outside Luke's moisture farm, and it was a horrible site. The entire compound was destroyed and burned to the ground.

"Oh...dear…" Double D said in shock.

"Yeah...they've been here." Rainbow said.

"Luke… I'm so sorry…" David said.

"U-Uncle Owen...A-Aunt Beru…" Luke Sky said in shock, looking straight in front of his house. There, the two laid to rest.

"Oh my…" Ace said.

"We will avenge them...by fighting against the Empire." Jexi said.

"I want to come with you to Yavin 4. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father." Luke Sky said.

"Anakin, this can't be avoided. You and I must train him in the ways of the Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

"...I'll try my best." Anakin said with some trepidation.

"We need to get to a spaceport, and fast." Hope said.

"Yeah...there's a part there I need to collect if we wanna make the Galaxy King undetectable." Miles said.

"The closest Spaceport would be Mos Eisley." Tails said. "Luckily, it's not too far from where we are. I'll be going to get the Galaxy King prepped."

"Okay, the rest of us will head to Mos Eisley with Luke Sky and Obi-Wan to find someone who can take them to Yavin 4." Hope said.

* * *

The group soon travelled to said spaceport where already some of the Empire was searching.

"Oh god, they're here too." Sci-Twi said.

"You there! With the droids!" one of the troopers asked, walking over to the group. "How long have you had those two?"

"Oh, we've had them for years." Miles said. "Very helpful in our endeavors."

"I'm not convinced. Let me see your identifications." the trooper said.

"Yoko, Chrysalis. I might need your help with this one." Obi-Wan said. "You don't need to see our identifications." he said waving his hands as Yoko and Chrysalis did the same to the other troopers with their Telepathy.

"We don't need to see their identifications." the trooper said blankly.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"These aren't the droids we're looking for."

"Wow...the Jedi Mind trick and telepathy...side by side. Best day ever." Rainbow said.

"We can go about our business." Obi-Wan said.

"They can go about their business. Move along." the trooper repeated, waving the group away as they left quickly.

"Okay, that bought us some time. So where are we gonna find some info on a smuggler?" Nami asked.

"In here." Jet said opening the door to a bar.

"A bar? I'd be surprised if they let minors in here." Al said.

"This place isn't exactly...street legal. Bars tend to be an excellent location to gather info about things." Jet said. "No matter the universe."

"Right, let's go. Eds, Frisk, Steven, you and the other kids stay out here. Keep an eye on those troops from earlier." Mark said.

"You got it, dude!" Steven said.

"Okay...rest of you...gather info. We need a smuggler at a good price." Jexi said.

"No worries. We'll have plenty of info." Yoko said.

Once inside the cantina, the group spread out...until R2 and 3PO pass through the door, setting off an alarm.

"We don't serve their kind here." the bartender pointed out. "Your droids will need to wait outside."

"Listen, we don't want any trouble. X, why don't you and the other Reploids wait outside with the younger members alongside R2 and 3PO?" Hope said.

"Wait, why aren't they being forced out?" Megaman asked looking to the Royal Knights.

"Digital beings are okay, they can actually eat and drink. Robots and Droids wait outside." the bartender said.

"(Talk about prejudicial.)" Fulgore said.

"It's gonna be okay Ace, we just need to follow the rules. Let's let X and the others wait outside with R2, 3PO and the younger members, we don't wanna make a scene." Hope said.

"Then I'll go wait with them, being in a place like this makes me sick." Ace said as he walked outside with the others.

"Don't get what his problem is. Droids can't eat. And hiring those three comedians is just gonna make the crowd run." the bartender said.

"Comedians?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah. Strange bunch. One of them was in a yellow space suit shaped like a...what are those things with long ears?" the bartender asked.

"Rabbits?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah...rabbits." he said.

"You don't think…" Jexi said.

"Where are they right now?" Sunset asked.

"In the booth back there." the bartender said pointing to the back.

Some of the group approached where they saw a familiar astro rabbit. "USApyon?" Sunset asked.

"Hmm? Guys? That you?" he asked. "Where the heck have you been?"

"Where have we been, where have YOU been?" Hope asked.

"Yeah...weirdest thing. I remember one moment when I was in the ship, next moment, I'm in this weird part of the galaxy." USApyon said.

"You must've gone through a vortex or something." Scarlet theorized.

"Yeah...to survive, I had to team up with some fellow Yo-kai to make a living as a small music/comedy trio." USApyon said.

"Are these them?" Pinkie-2 asked looking at the 2 other yo-kai at the table.

"Yeah. Cornfused and Puppuccino." USApyon said.

"I remember the corn one. He makes people confused. As for the dog...Sunset?" Hope asked.

"Puppuccino. He inspirits kids and make them act more grown up." Sunset said. "Mostly young boys."

"Look, we need help. We need a smuggler and need one now." Jet said.

"A smuggler? Well...we do know this one guy." Puppuccino said.

"Yeah, he's got a fast ship. He's even got this Wookie with him. Goes by the name Solo. Han Solo." USApyon said.

"Great! Where is he?" ZS asked.

"He's actually here in the bar right now." USApyon said.

Suddenly a weird growl fills the bar. The team looks over to the main counter where two thugs are messing with Luke Sky.

"Oh boy… There's going to be a bar brawl." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Give me one second." Saki said tightening her gloves.

"Saki, don't. It's just going to escalate it further." Leopardmon said.

"I would ask you to halt, senors." a voice said as a figure in a dark outfit approached the thugs.

"Stay out of this. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems. Just who do you think you are?" one of them asked.

"Your executioner." the figure said as he started moving his feet quickly.

"Wait...where have I seen those moves before? Wait...is that…" Miles said as the figure soon appeared behind the two men as both fell dead upon the ground.

"That was...your last dance, mi amigos." he said.

"I recognize him from the highlights. That's Muerto, the Dancer of Death." Yoko said.

"He took those two out in one blow…" Simon said.

"Yes. See, Muerto is a dancer...and a reaper. A person who goes around the worlds reaping souls. He only reaps the souls of the wicked though." Miles said.

"Kinda like Ace in a way." Spade said.

"Except Ace's way is more...brutal." David said.

"If he's here, I can only assume he's looking for competitors so he can qualify for the finals." Hope said.

"I can't think of any other reason for him to be here." Jade said.

"So I guess I feel a battle coming on." Hope said.

"It doesn't look like he's noticed us yet. We shouldn't have a battle in here. As rough as some of them may be, we shouldn't let the patrons get hurt." Mark pointed out.

"Now...before you go and talk with Solo...we want a favor." USApyon said.

"Okay...what is it?" Sunset asked before seeing the three begging.

"Please take us with you!" they said.

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"See...our comedy really isn't appreciated here. In fact the owners threatened to sell our contract to some crime lord named Jabba and he does horrible things to those who disappoint him." USApyon said.

"We don't have to be members but maybe we can work for ya." Puppuccino said.

"Yeah. And it won't be cornfusing." Cornfused said.

"As long as you don't make another corny pun, you're in." Moltar said. "...Wait, now he's got me doing it!"

"It's just how he talks." USApyon said.

"Well...I don't see a problem with it. They can even perform their act in the entertainment hall on the ship." Sunset said.

"Well...okay." Jexi said.

"Thank you!" they said.

"Now before we deal with Muerto, we should talk with Han Solo." Hope said.

"Over here, friends. I've already spoken with Chewbacca here." Obi-Wan said as he was beside an eight-foot tall furry humanoid.

"Wait...Chewbacca? Hey, I met that guy while helping Yoda on Kashyyyk!" Moltar said. "How you doing, Chewbacca?"

Chewbacca gave a hearty growl in response.

"I didn't know you two met before." Hope said.

"Well, I went with Yoda to Chewbacca's home planet during our vacation as part of that agreement we mentioned." Moltar said. "I know his name, but that's about it."

Chewbacca led the others to a separate booth. There they saw a man with a black blazer and pants and white shirt lounging near the table.

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to Yavin 4." the smuggler said.

"Yeah, we are. Is your ship fast?" Sunset asked.

"Fast? You've never heard of the Millenium Falcon?" Han asked.

"Uh, no…. Should we have?" Gemini asked.

"Kid, it's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs!" Han boasted, only to be greeted with blank stares. "...That's fast."

"Don't know how fast that is compared to some of us on foot, but we would still appreciate your services." David said.

"Depends. What's the cargo?" Han asked.

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy and two droids. Our friends here have their own ship, but certain...problems require that we travel separately." Obi-Wan said.

"Problems, huh? Some kind of local trouble?" Han asked.

"We'd like to not get noticed by the Empire. Plus we kinda have some side business to attend to with guys like him." Hope said pointing to Muerto.

"Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance." Han said.

"How about this? We give you 5,000 now and the other when the job is done." Jet said.

"Hmm…" Han ponders for a moment. "Alright, you guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four."

"Ninety-four." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh, by the way...looks like those problems you mentioned found ya." Han said pointing to the door where several Stormtrooper were standing.

"Wow...that didn't take them long." Dan said.

"Time to go. We'll meet you at the docking bay Solo." Mark said as the group took off.

"These guys just don't know when to quit." Ace said wielding Drevas in the shape of gauntlets as he appeared behind the troopers. "Hammer of Might!" he called jumping into the air and slamming a ball of energy onto a few of them.

"That takes care of some of them…." Gemini said.

"Excuse me, senors and senoritas." a voice said as Muerto approached. "I can't help but realize...you are the Hero Alliance yes?"

"Guilty as charged. How did you know?" David asked.

"Oh...nothing rarely hides from my sight. But relax, I do not mean harm, I'm simply here to ask something. See...some of you are in the Perfect Link Tournament. As a competitor myself...I'm short 1 token. Before I can battle...I need to defeat one of you." Muerto said.

"I would, but… I already qualified." David said which Sectonia and Leia nod as well.

"That's fine...see you scare the heck out of a number of us in the Undead Universe. Besides, I already know who I wish to battle. Someone who rivals me in music...her." Muerto said pointing to Azura.

"Me?" Azura asked. "But why?"

"You are Azura of Valla. I have heard of your amazing singing. I am quite a fan. It would be an honor to fight someone like you." Muerto said.

"Uh...tempting but we really should be going…" Hope said before a Chandelure blocked the path.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear. I will not let anyone leave till a battle is fought." Muerto said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Not in here, there are people in here!" Mark said. "Criminals, yes, but that doesn't mean we can put them in mortal peril for the sake of a battle!"

"I didn't mean the bar...I meant the planet." Muerto said.

"At least let's take this outside." Hope said.

"Very well...five minutes...we will fight. Dancer vs Singer." Muerto said.

"..." Azura stayed silent as she clasped onto her pendant. "If it is against a reaper, then I must embrace the dark." she said as a light formed around her and she was wearing her dark songstress outfit.

"Her Nohr outfit…." Hope muttered.

"Five minutes, Azura." Muerto said stepping out. "I will be waiting."


	4. Perfect Link Battle: Dark Dances

After being given five minutes to prepare, Azura stepped outside where Muerto and Chandelure awaited.

Azura summoned her Blessed Lance as it glowed before changing into a golden axe with a medium length purple handle.

"Ah...it seems you are one to dress for the occasion. I like that." Muerto said.

"Since I am about to face a dancer of death, I thought it would be best to embrace the dark." Azura said as Kamui was seeing leaping over to the groups location as he landed next to her.

"Then let us not waste time. The time now comes for action! Chandelure! Fire Spin!" Muerto said as Chandelure started spinning.

Perfect Link Tournament Battle: Azura and Kamui vs Muerto and Chandelure

(Cue- Lost in Thoughts All Alone- Super Smash Bros Ultimate Arrangement)

"Rain Dance!" Azura called as she launched a small Tidal Wave towards Chandelure as Kamui summoned rain of light.

"That was a smart move. Rain Dance not only powers up water type moves, it also weakens fire type moves too." Starlight said.

"Harmonic Spiral!" Azura called as she twirled Uror at her side before firing a stream of water.

"Hmm...intriguing. But let's show her how it's done." Muerto said moving quickly along with Chandelure as both avoided the attack.

"Blizzard!" Azura called as Kamui called forth a raging snow storm. "Harmonic Spin!" she called as she spun around like a whirlpool as water formed around her.

"Chandelure...Confuse Ray!" Muerto said shielding his eyes as Chandelure flashed a bizarre light.

"Neutralize!" Azura called out as the light instantly nullified.

"Follow up. Will o Wisp!" Muerto called out as blue ghostly flames surrounded Kamui before entering him.

"~You are the Ocean's Grey Waves~" Azura sang.

"Oh...I will not let you finish that. Chandelure...use Hex!" Muerto said as ghostly energy struck Kamui hard.

"Wait...what's Hex?" Rainbow asked.

"It's a ghost type move. It becomes powerful when the target has a status condition." Sci-Twi said.

"So that's why Muerto picked Azura. He knew she was going to do that." David said.

"Well there's one song you do not know, a dear friend of mine taught me it. ~Flower, gleam and glow, let your powers shine~." Azura started singing as streaks of water and light slowly surrounded Kamui. "~Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine~."

"That song...that's Rapunzel's." Sectonia said as Kamui was soon healed.

"So...you had an Ace is that it? Fine...then we'll just have to finish this head on. Chandelure...use Hex once more!" Muerto said.

"Kamui...Burst!" Azura called out as a bright light engulfed both her and Kamui as it knocked back the attack. Azura's hair was braided into a long ponytail as it had purple streaks once more and she now had white ribbons tied onto her sleeves as she stared at Muerto with her gold and purple eyes.

"She...can use Burst? Incredible. Even I have not gained that power yet." Muerto said.

"Now...Embrace the Dark!" Azura said as a purple aura formed around her as she charged in. "Finishing Strike…" she called as spirit versions of Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise launched their unique attacks before she summoned Grim Yato. "Fire Emblem Conquests!" she called as she slashed through both Muerto and Chandelure.

Winner: Azura and Kamui

"Well...seems as though the music has stopped...and has shown our true winners." Muerto said.

Azura held her hand out to him as she reverted to her Diva Class look. "A beautiful dance, Muerto. You fought well with grace and honor."

"Seems as though you have truly earned these." Muerto said handing over his tokens.

"Thank you. I hope our paths cross again in the future, and when that time comes I look forward to another dance." Azura smiled.

"Speaking of which, what did you mean when you said that David here scares a few people in the Undead Universe? I thought he was on the Demon Universe's watchlist." Jesse said.

"He's not blacklisted in my universe, he's feared. According to rumors from the souls of enemies he have slain, they claim him to be a terrifying devil with ice cold eyes who could freeze your very soul." Muerto said.

"Yikes… Well, that does occasionally happen." David said.

"Exactly. And now...it's time I depart. After all, wicked souls still pollute the universe...and it comes to me to reap them." Muerto said. "Farewell." he said walking off towards the desert.

"Farewell Muerto!" Azura called as Kamui howled and she looked at the tokens in her hands.

"Well now Azura, that means you're in the finals." Hope said

"It would seem so." Azura said before noticing a few Stormtroopers. "Company."

"Gah! We almost forgot about Han!" Mayumi said.

"He's going to drill us a new one for being late. We better head for the docking bay." Omnimon said.

"Yeah, Tails should have the Galaxy King nearby by now. We can take our ships and flee from this place before we end up prisoners in some work camp." Hera said as they hurried to the docking bay.

"Don't look back!" Al called as she casted Hastega on all of them.

* * *

They then reached Docking Bay 94 where Han and the others were in a shoot out with a few troopers.

"Where've you been?!" Han asked.

"Got held up." David said firing at the troopers.

"Looks like you could use a hand." Mari called as she pulled out a sniper rifle and fired Stun Rounds at more troopers.

"Yeah...we should really hurry up cause troopers won't be all we're gonna be dealing with." Han said.

"He's right. Everybody, get in!" Miu said.

"Tails, where are you?!" Hope asked.

"Will you quit shouting?" Tails said as the Galaxy King was over them.

"Oh...sorry." Hope said as the group was teleported into the Galaxy King.

"Let's get outta here fast." Tails said.

"But they'll just trace our ship." Sci-Twi said.

"No they won't. Just give me one minute." Miles said going into the engine room.

"Chewie, get us outta here!" Han called as the Millenium Falcon took off.

"Wonder what Miles is working on?" Hagakure asked.

"No time to worry about that now. Let's get out of here!" Ming said.

"Vera, punch it!" David said.

"On it!" Vera said as the Galaxy King took off.

Both the Millenium Falcon and Galaxy King left the atmosphere of Tatooine as a few ships gave chase.

"Oh god, they're catching up." Ruby said.

"Don't worry...we're all good now." Miles said.

"What are you-?" Hope said as said ships passed the Galaxy King. "Huh? They...they ignored us?"

"Thanks to this." Miles said opening the engine hatch. "Animech number 17: Chameleon Jammer."

"Wow…" Hope said.

"See, it acts like a chameleon and blends the ship with its surroundings as well as sends out a signal that scrambles sonar and other detection devices." Miles said.

"So that means the Empire doesn't even know we're here?" Scarlet asked.

"Essentially." Hope said.

"Uh, hello?" a voice over the comms said. "Smuggler in trouble here!"

"Oh yeah, I gave Solo a communicator." Mark said.

"Vera, prepare the Last Crusade. We're giving Han some back up." David said.

"On it." Vera said as she left for the docks. The Last Crusade was soon deployed and fired at the Imperial ships.

"Thanks kids. Keep them off us while we prepare the jump to lightspeed." Han said.

"Understood." Vera said seeing a squadron coming at them. "Anti-Particle Cannon, fire!" she shouted as a large beam was fired at the squadron of fighters.

"That'll be enough time. See you at Yavin 4, kids!" Han said as the Millenium Falcon suddenly accelerated vanished out of sight.

"Vera, get the Last Crusade back here so we can make the jump too." Shuichi said as Vera brought the Last Crusade back to the docks.

"Alright, everyone prepare for Warp Speed!" Anna announced. "3...2...1...BLAST OFF!" she called pulling a switch.

* * *

"G-Force in my faaaace!" Mari called.

"It's fun right?" Al called.

"It's like a rollercoaster...of thrill and horror!" Indigo shouted.

"WOOHOOHOOHOO!" Kagura yelled.

"IT'S OFFICIAL! I HATE STAR WARS!" Emo cried as he hung onto a chair for dear life.

"We're close to Yavin 4. 3...2...1, Contact!" Anna called as she pushed the switch back.

The passing lights gave way to a huge orange planet with 26 moons orbiting around it.

"Everyone alright?" Leopardmon asked.

"Yep. We're all good." Himiko said.

"If you call being stuck to the wall good." Mari said with a muffled voice as she was flat on the wall. "Can someone help me please?"

"I got ya." Alkal said as he peeled Mari off the wall.

"Thank you." Mari said.

"So where did Han''s ship go?" Hope asked.

"I dunno. But uh…. Yavin has 26 moons, right?" Flamberge asked. "I count 27, including that one all the way out there."

"That's no moon." Tsuki said.

"She's right...that's a...space station!" Tails said.

"Wait… You don't think Leia Sky is in there, do you?" Mayumi asked.

"Anakin, can you use the Force to see if she's there?" Ace asked.

"I already have. She's in there." Anakin said. "She's...she's in pain. Emotional and physical."

"Then we gotta rescue her!" Izuku said.

"Hold up a minute. Not all of us." Yoko said.

"She's right. We can't just charge in there. We'll need to come up with disguises." Tsumugi said.

"Well, I can infiltrate that space station no problem. I'm invisible, remember?" Hagakure asked. "I can go."

"As for us, Mayumi, Yoko and Tsumugi are the only ones that can come up with disguises." David said.

"I can use my Stealth Mode to sneak by no problem." Axl said.

"If I could add to this conversation," Double D inserted. "Shouldn't Anakin go as well? It is his daughter in there."

"Bad idea. He'll get recognized immediately, since the Empire started around him." Hope said. "No offense."

"No, you're right. It's a bad idea for me to go." Anakin said. "Unfortunately, I don't think Obi-Wan has a choice. He just spoke to me through the Force, and the Falcon was trapped on that station by a tractor beam."

"Great...so now its turned to a two group rescue team. The princess...and our friends." Pit said.

"Don't worry, we can rescue them!" Hagakure said. "You can count on us, the Stealth and Infiltration Team of the Hero Alliance!"

"What do you think, can we leave this to Hagakure, Yoko, Axl, Tsumugi and Mayumi?" Hope asked Jexi.

"Sure...but avoid combat at all if possible. Just go in, get the targets and then get out." Jexi said.

"You got it!" Axl said.

"In that case...Operation: Space Rescue is a go." Jexi said.


	5. Operation: Space Rescue

The three girls soon left the ship in Stormtrooper disguises while Axl and Hagakure used their invisibility to stay out of sight.

"Okay Axl, remember, just cause I'm invisible doesn't mean you get any smart ideas, okay?" Hagakure said a bit flustered.

"Uh...sure." Axl said sweatdropping a bit. "Don't know why I would."

"Where would you get the idea Axl would do something like that?" Tsumugi asked.

"I dunno… I mean my costumes just gloves and shoes… rest of me's practically… you know." Hagakure said.

"Uh...you do know we can hear you, right?" Mark asked over the comms.

"Sorry." Hagakure said.

"Remember you two. Act natural." Tsumugi said to Mayumi and Yoko.

"Right." Yoko said as they entered the main hall where hundreds of troops marched in unison.

"Wait, where's Erza? I thought she was planning to come as backup?" Mayumi asked.

"I think I see her." Hagakure said seeing a trooper with some red hair coming out of said helmet. "Wonder if she beat a trooper up and took his armor?"

"Nah, she has Requip Magic, so she could easily come up with a disguise herself… I think." Mayumi said.

"Hey, can you kids read me? Come on, somebody pick up!" Han's voice came over the comm.

"Han, we read you. You here too?" Hagakure asked.

"Of course he is. He's one of the reasons we're even here." Mayumi said. "You get any word on Leia's location yet?"

"The kid's working to get her out. And the old man's gone to disable the tractor beam." Han said. "You guys need to get to us. Look up. Can you see a window?"

The team looks up to see a Stormtrooper waving to them from a window. "That's me! Get up here, we're trying to think up a plan to get this princess out."

"Alright, we're on our way." Axl said.

"Erza. Erza, come on." Mayumi said as the group start making their way to the upper floor.

"Right behind you." Erza said following them to the upper level. Once there they entered the room to find Han, Luke Sky, Chewie, and the droids around a computer terminal.

"Hey guys." Luke Sky said. "Did they get the Galaxy King too?"

"No, our ship is fine." Axl said. "Han said you we're making a plan?"

"Uh...yeah, just give me a second." Luke Sky said looking around the room before his eyes landed on a pair of electronic cuffs on the table. "Aha! Here we go. Chewie, put this on." the boy said, only to be met with a hideous growl.

"Okay. Uh, Han you put them on." Luke Sky said as he passed them onto the smuggler before walking over to a nearby weapon stock. "You guys, take these. It'll complete the uniform." he said, offering the blasters to the disguised heroes.

"Thank you." Erza said claiming a blaster. "Now it makes this costume look authentic."

"Wait, it's not?" Hagakure asked.

"No, this is just a costume I bought in Akihabara when we visited Tokyo." Erza said. "I bought a lot of costumes there."

"I see. Sounds very thorough." Mayumi said.

"Excuse me, everyone?" C-3PO asked. "Pardon me for asking… but, ah… what should R2 and I do if we're discovered here?"

"Lock the door." Luke Sky said.

"And hope they don't have blasters." Han added. "Come on gang, let's go."

The group then marched out of the room, with Chewie in cuffs in the middle.

"That isn't very reassuring." 3PO said meekly.


	6. Escape from the Death Star

The group made their way through the Death Star, thankfully being ignored by the many troops walking around.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet." Luke Sky said.

"Really? I can see just fine." Mayumi said.

"Maybe because he's got the real deal?" Hagakure suggested.

"Yeah...the store ones just use a clear plastic for the visor." Erza said.

"Shh!" Han said as the group approached an elevator that opened to let them in. After they all entered, the doors close and the elevator heads upwards.

"This is not going to work." Han said.

"Then why didn't you say so before?" Luke Sky said irritably.

"I did say so before!" Han snapped back.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Hagakure said.

The elevator then came to a stop as the doors opened to a room connected to a hallway. Several troops in the room turn to look at the group while a man in a gray uniform approaches them.

"Where are you taking this… thing?" the officer asked cautiously.

"Prisoner transfer from block 1138." Luke Sky said.

"He is extremely dangerous. We're making sure he's properly detained." Yoko said.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." the officer said.

"Chewie, pretend to go nuts." Hagakure whispered unlocking one of the cufflinks.

Chewie roared and flailed his arms around pretending to be some wild animal, then grabbed Han's rifle.

"Look out, he's loose!" Han shouted as he grabbed a blaster and started shooting the cameras.

"He's gonna rip us apart! Get him!" Luke Sky said, following Han's lead.

Yoko, Mayumi, Tsumugi, Erza, and Axl then assisted as they knocked out the troops in the room. Soon, they had secured the room.

"Okay, let's see...this princess is in cell number 2187. You, invisible girl!" Han said pointing at Hagakure. "You and Red Hair go with the kid and get her. The rest of you, help me buy some time."

"You got it, Han!" Hagakure proclaimed as she, Ezra, and Luke Sky entered the hallway as Han answered the intercom.

"Everything's under control. Situation normal." Han said.

"What happened?" the voice over the intercom asked.

"We had a...slight weapon malfunction. But we've got it under control. We're all fine. Uh...how are you guys doing?"

"We're sending a squad up." the voice responded. "I'll have to make a report with General Pellaeon."

"No, we're okay. You don't need to talk to Pellaeon." Axl responded.

"You're right...because Pellaeon isn't on this station. Who is this?" the voice asked. "What are your operating numbers?"

Han quickly acted and blasted the intercom system to pieces. "Boring conversation anyway. GUYS, WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!" he shouted down the hallway.

"So much for acting natural." Mayumi said.

"Finally, my trigger finger's been itching for a fight." Axl said pulling out his Ice Gatling.

Meanwhile in the cell blocks, Leia Sky was sitting when the cell door opened, and the Disguised Luke Sky and Erza came through. Luke Sky was stunned by how amazing his sister looked.

"Aren't you two a little short and feminine to be Stormtroopers?" Leia Sky asked breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh, the uniforms." Luke Sky said taking his helmet off, and Erza taking off her mask. "I'm Luke Skywalker, your brother. This is Erza Scarlet. We're here to rescue you!"

"Excuse me, I'm still here too." Hagakure piped in.

"Who said that?" Leia Sky asked.

"Hi! Toru Hagakure, my code name's Invisible Girl. Sorry if you can't see me, it's my Quirk… kinda hard to explain." Hagakure said.

"Your what?" Leia Sky asked in confusion.

"We'll explain later. We've got your R2 unit and we're here with Ben Kenobi." Luke Sky said.

"Ben Kenobi?! Where is he?" Leia Sky asked getting up.

"He's disabling the power core to the Tractor Beam. Come on we're getting out of here." Axl said as he disabled his stealth mode.

However, at that moment, an explosion comes through the elevator door and dozens of Stormtroopers coming pouring out of the resulting hole, firing their blasters at the group.

"Oh, that's just perfect." Han mumbled before turning and running towards the others. "Can't get out that way."

Tsumugi spots a shaft and fires at it. "Hurry! We can escape through here!"

"Right!" Axl said as he fired his Ice Gatling, freezing some of the Stormtroopers before jumping into the shaft followed by the others.

"Come on, get down there!" Han yelled at Chewie, who says something to the smuggler. "I don't care what you smell! Red Hair, help Chewie down, will ya?!"

"Come on, Chewie, let's go." Erza said helping Chewbacca in as she and Han followed.

* * *

"You guys don't think this leads to a trash compactor do you?" Axl said.

"Don't worry, the odds of that are-" Hagakure started before everyone fell into a pile of trash. "-higher than I thought."

"Me and my big mouth." Axl said.

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered!" Han said sarcastically to Tsumugi before turning to the door. "Invisi-Girl, move a little…" he said getting his blaster.

"No, wait a second!" Hagakure said before diving down as Han fired. The bolt then ricocheted off the walls crazily before it dissipated.

"Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!" Luke Sky said.

"Hmm." Axl said before pulling out his Blast Launcher.

"Axl, don't! If you shoot your Blast Launcher in here, the explosion will get us all killed." Erza said.

"Dammit…" Axl said. "I doubt my Acid Spitter would work too."

"Well… maybe we can ask R2 and 3PO to open the door for us?" Hagakure suggested.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Mayumi said reaching for her comm. "Sachiko?"

"Copy. What's the situation?" Sachiko asked.

"We're… kind of trapped inside the waste disposal. Think you can open the door for us?" Yoko asked.

"It's going to take some time. Give me a minute." Sachiko said.

"Well, hopefully she can before-" Han said before a loud rumbling started up. "-they turn on the compactor. I've got a bad feeling about this."

The walls started closing in as the group backed up to the center of the room.

"We're gonna get crushed!" Hagakure said.

"Almost… There we go!" Sachiko said as the compactor was stopped, after which the door opened.

"That was close." Luke Sky said. "Come on, let's get back to the Falcon. Ben should've shut down the tractor beam by now."

"I'm down for that. Let's get the heck out of here." Mayumi said.

"3PO, we have Leia Sky, on our way to the Falcon. Can you and R2 meet us there?" Erza asked.

"As a matter of fact, we're in the hanger now, Miss Scarlet!" 3PO said. "However, I must warn you that there is a high level of security around the Falcon."

"They must've raised the alarm after we went loud." Hagakure said.

"Stay sharp everyone." Axl said. "Transform!" he said transforming into Tundra Man.

* * *

As the group went to the hangar, Obi-Wan came from the Tractor Beam room before coming face to face with Tarkin and another man.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi… we meet again." Tarkin said. "It's been quite a while since our little adventure in the Facility, hasn't it?"

"I honestly didn't expect you to become Emperor of the Empire." Obi-Wan said.

"I have my ways, Kenobi." Tarkin responded.

"I can only assume you're here to complete Order 66." Obi Wan said.

"We haven't time for this, my lord." The other man said. "We both know you're stalling so your allies can escape."

"Krennic, please, let's humor our guest. I'm afraid we won't be fighting you…" Tarkin said before behind him, two red lightsabers ignited. "...he will."

The two men stepped two the side as a man in gray armor leapt out of the shadows towards Obi-Wan.

"And who might you be?" Obi-Wan asked igniting his own lightsaber.

"Your end." The figure said simply as he swung his lightsabers, which the Jedi blocked. The two then engaged in a duel across the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group made their way to the hanger where the Falcon resided.

"3PO, we're right above you." Luke Sky said. "Stand by, we'll be down in a minute."

"You all came in that thing?" Leia Sky said as she looked at the Falcon. "You're braver than I thought."

"Uh...not all of us. Just him." Erza said pointing to Han.

"Nice." Han said deadpan. "Come on, let's go."

However, just as they rounded the corner, they ran into a group of 20 stormtroopers.

"Freeze!" one said.

"No, how about you say cheese!" Hagakure said. "Light Refraction!" she called flashing the troopers with her ultimate move.

"That should buy us some time. Everyone to the ships!" Mayumi said.

"But what about Ben?" Luke Sky asked. "We have to wait for him!"

"I'm sorry… There's nothing we can do about him now. Tarkin is already on him with a powerful foe." Yoko said. "I can sense it… There's no way Ben is getting out of this."

"All the more reason to make sure his sacrifice is not in vain." Mayumi said.

"But…" Axl said.

"No time! Let's just get out while we can!" Han said, running towards the hanger.

* * *

Back with Obi-Wan and his mysterious Sith, the two clashed blades as Obi-Wan was losing ground.

"Even if you defeat me, you won't win." Obi-Wan said. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"Maybe...but you won't be able to save your students. Either of them." the figure said, pressing his attack with Force Lightning. Obi-Wan blocked the electricity when he noticed the group entering the hangar.

"Ben!" Luke Sky said, seeing the Jedi Master fighting the Sith.

"Die." the figure said seeing his opening and cutting into the Jedi master. Mysteriously, his body vanished, leaving only the cloak behind. "...What?"

"NO!" Luke Sky shouted.

"Damn it, Luke. Come on, we have to go!" Mayumi said.

"Not until I end that Sith!" Luke said firing his blaster at the Sith, only for the bolts to be blocked. The mysterious assassin started to advance before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let them go, Starkiller." Tarkin said. "They will lead us right to the moon the rebels are hiding on."

"Very well." Starkiller responded, leaving with the Emperor and Krennic.

"Uh...sir...I hate to say this...but we're not getting a signal of any ship." a trooper said.

"But how is that possible?" Tarkin asked. "Wait...could they be….they're jamming their signal. But...the other one didn't have one, so why can't we detect it?"

* * *

Back on the Galaxy King…

"I bet right now, those guys are panicking over the Falcon. A shame they don't know Chameleon Jammer's signal blocks anything that's within a 1 yard radius of whatever its attached too." Miles said.

"Ah, so that's why we parked right next to the Death Star! Great thinking, Miles!" Mark said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that Obi-Wan died back there…" Omnimon said.

"I'm sorry, Omnimon… I really wished there was something we could do. But as powerful as his opponent was, we wouldn't be of much help." Yoko said.

"We just have to do everything we can, for Obi-Wan's sake, too." David said.

"On that, I couldn't agree more. And thus, our next course of action is clear." Leopardmon said. "Vera, prepare to drop on Yavin 4."

"Roger. Entering the atmosphere." Vera said.


	7. The Alliance, & the Split

As the Galaxy King and Millenium Falcon prepared to land on Yavin 4, Hope was wondering about Sith assassin.

"Who was that Sith with the two Lightsabers?" Hope asked.

"I've looked up his file. Not much, just one name...Starkiller." Tails said.

"He's definitely skilled. He didn't move like Anakin or Galen." Hope said.

"But at that same time, all I could feel from him was...barely contained rage." Anakin said. "He was ferocious. He was almost always attacking, but he never overwhelmed himself."

"Why don't we worry about this later, we're here." Ace said.

"Yeah! Come on, Padmé's waiting for ya, Anakin!" Eddy added.

"Right...Padmé's waiting…" Anakin said quietly, following the group off the ship onto Yavin 4.

* * *

"You know, it would be kind of surprising if we ran into Glacius in this Universe." Al said.

"Glacius?" Lucy asked.

"He's an Alien Officer back in our Universe, and one of our allies in the fight against Gargos." Orchid said as she showed a picture of him to the group.

"He looks kinda cool." Hope said.

"Whoa, look at this place!" Steven said as they saw the Rebel base. It was full of Rebel soldiers going about their business as they were working on ships with unique design.

"What are those ships there?" Sakura asked.

"The ships with those unique wings are called X Wings, and the oddly shaped ones are Bomber ships called Y-Wings. They're pretty unique ships to this universe, aren't they Jet?" Hope asked.

"Not really. They're mass produced and military grade." Jet said.

"Still, they look awesome. But nothing compares to your ships, Miles." Rainbow said.

"Are you kidding? His are way better than these." Mayumi said.

"Thanks." Miles said.

"But the craftsmanship is pretty good on these." Mari said.

"It's pretty obvious Padmé has been busy building an army." Hope said.

"This is a rebellion. You need a large army to fight an empire." Hera said.

"And freedom always comes to who has the better tactics and firepower." Knuckles said.

'And we definitely got that going for us considering we have the best tacticians we could ever ask for." Usopp said.

"Not to mention strong fighters. We're a pretty formidable group." Shoji said.

"Yup." Ace said.

"Anakin!" a voice cried out as everyone turned to see a woman coming towards them.

"Is that her, Anakin?" Hope asked.

"Uh...does that answer your question?" Scarlet asked, looking as Anakin raced over and hugged the woman tightly.

"Awwww!" Most of the girls said.

"A pick-me-up if I ever saw one." ZS said, practically beaming with joy.

"I didn't know if you were ever coming back…" Padmé said.

"When I heard you came back...how could I not?" Anakin responded. "But...there's something you should know...Obi-Wan is...gone."

"Obi-Wan? Oh…" Padmé said. "Anakin, I'm sorry. He was a good friend."

"I'm sorry, Padme… We were there when it happened and yet…" Yoko said.

"Who did it? Who killed him?" Padmé asked.

"Some Sith assassin called Starkiller. That man was so full of rage… he made Atrocitus look like nothing." Hope said.

"And that's saying something." David said.

"Don't worry. We'll kick his ass soon enough." Issei said.

"Right. But we still need to introduce ourselves, don't we?" Mark realized. "We're the Hero Alliance, and we're here to help."

"I see. In that case, welcome to the Rebellion. I take it you already know about our situation?" Padmé asked.

"Pretty much." David said. "Count Dooku and Leia's SOS gave us most of the details."

"Good. What about the Death Star plans?" Padme asked.

"R2-D2 has them, mother. I had to place them in him when I was captured." Leia Sky said stepping up.

"You were captured? You're not hurt, are you?!" Padmé asked.

"Don't worry. These warriors saved me." Leia Sky said referring to the alliance and Luke Sky.

"Uh...hi mom." Luke Sky said waving.

"Luke?" Padme asked seeing her son. "You've grown so much."

"Thank you, I guess." Luke Sky said. "Nice to meet you."

"I hate to disrupt the reunion, but Chewie and I gotta go." Han said. "So, if I could have my other 5,000 credits…"

"Fine." Jet said wiring the money to Han. "There. Happy?"

"Overjoyed. Well, good luck kids." Han said. "If you make it out of this, call me up if you need a smuggler." he added as he and Chewie left.

"It's a shame he had to go. I feel like Han has more in him than just being a Smuggler for criminals." Hope said.

"Once a smuggler, always a smuggler. Besides, he'll come back when we call...maybe." Jet said.

"Yeah, maybe. So, where's everyone else?" Moltar asked.

"In briefing. Now that we have the plans, we can move to destroy the Death Star before it finds us." Padme said.

"Then let's go get those plans to 'em." Emo said as the group made their way to the briefing room. Once there they were met with a gathering of humans, aliens, and droids.

"The princess is safe!" One of them said as Leia Sky walked in.

"Thank goodness." another one sighed in relief. "After what happened to Alderaan…"

"Your heroes have arrived!" CP declared as the heroes walked into the room.

"Uh… who are they?" a rebel trooper asked.

"They're friends. We can trust them." Leia Sky said.

"Wow...look at all these guys…" Steven said.

"Yeah...wait, are those battle droids?" Scarlet said, looking towards a group of B1's.

"Yeah. They were reprogrammed after the Empire decided to scrap them so they could favor the Stormtroopers." one of the said.

"How horrible…" Fulgore said.

"Finally, somebody gets it!" one of the droids called out.

"Right...hold on." ZS said looking towards the back of the room. "Is that...it is! Spectra Force!"

"What?" Dan said as they saw Spectra Force in the back. "It is them."

"Well...seems this is sheer coincidence we meet up here." Spectra said.

"Wow, great to see you again! What're you doing here?" SE asked.

"Just passing time till the finals." Spectra said.

"Wait, you guys qualified already?" David asked.

"I'm the only one who fights with Pokemon...but yes. I qualified long ago. Same with Volt and some of the Wanderers." Spectra said.

"We're kind of in the middle of qualifying ourselves. Just recently, Azura beat Muerto." Hope said.

"Hope, I think you're forgetting about a few someones." David said.

"Yeah...we've rarely fought any competitors. We can't get any tokens if we don't fight more competitors." Indigo said.

"Don't worry, we'll get more." CP said. "After all, Barry did say that a large number of competitors were coming to this world, didn't he?"

"A large number? Sorry to say this, but they've already been beaten." Spectra said.

"What?" Hope asked.

"Ever heard of the Hidden Band? They're a group of bandits that attack and steal anything in their way." Spectra said. "They're all competing too. But...fortunately...I have heard they're still in this section of the Future Universe."

"So we can strike them and get a lot of tokens. Where's their base?" Lacy asked.

"That's the thing. From what I've heard, they have a contract with the Empire in order to get protection while they collect." Spectra said.

"Because of course they do." Emo said.

"A lot of the weaker competitors have already been scared off except for the highlighters...and the Constellars." Spectra said.

"Seriously? An Empire contract? Some people would do anything…" David said.

"So...all we need to do is find the highlighters and Constellars?" CP asked. "Hah! Should be easy enough!"

"Not necessarily. I've been doing research on some of them. I've found out a little on the two leading that small branch. Apparently, they're two of the escaped prisoners from when that prison was destroyed." Spectra said.

"What? You can't be serious." Hope said.

"Deadly. And going over their files, it's no surprise. First we have the Serpent Holder. He was arrested for several counts of murder and aggravated assault." Spectra said bringing a photo of a young man in a black suit. "That there's the Serpent, she was arrested for assassination via poisoning." he said as a woman in red with one eye covered appeared on the photo.

"So they're both snake-themed? Are they a couple or something?" ZS asked.

"It seems so. The reason for the Serpent holders assaults have been made perfectly cleared. It's cause they went and harmed my love. His exact quote." Jellal said.

"And somehow, he thinks that answers everything."

"Point is, these two are dangerous together. So if you plan to gather tokens, I recommend steering clear of them." Spectra said.

"Then how about...we just beat the crud out of those bandits then?" Bakugo asked.

"Well...we don't know where they are exactly...but we do have leads. There's actually a planet not far from here that could serve as a possible hideout for them." Spectra said.

"Really? What's it called?" Hope asked.

"It doesn't have one. Its inhospitable. Which makes it a good place to hideout on. This could be a once in a lifetime chance." Spectra said. "Multiple members qualifying in one go."

"In that case...Jexi, Hope? Why don't you take the members that need to qualify and go get those tokens?" Mark suggested. "The rest of us can handle things back here."

"Leaving to deal with one planet while you all risk your lives against a planet killer? Not buying it." Jexi said.

"Well, it's either this or continuing to drag this on. You guys all want to qualify right? This may be your chance. It's not like the rest of us can't handle ourselves, after all." Mark responded.

"Mark...that's not what I'm saying. This is just a competition. There will be others. If we left and you all faced that on your own...I would never live with myself." Jexi said.

"Are you saying you doubt your comrades' abilities?" Spectra asked.

"No...I don't doubt them. They're the best fighters I know. But…" Jexi said.

"Jexi...just let them fight. We'll deal with the bandits and hurry back as fast as we can." Hope said. "Besides, it's not like this is the first time you've left us behind to finish business."

"Haaa. You make a good point. Fine. We'll finish this fast and then return to help." Jexi said.

"Besides, this is hardly anything new." David said. "Hey, Scott. If you and Ramona make it through… Let's hold a concert after this whole business with the Empire is over and done with."

"You sure? That could take a while, considering how stubborn the Empire could be. Even if you destroy the Death Star, it won't be the end of it." Scott said.

"All the more time to practice when you guys get back. We have a few songs in mind." Craniamon said.

"Don't worry about it Scott. We'll be back way before these guys finish nailing it to the Empire." Rainbow said.

"Yup, so don't worry." Simon said.

"Yeah! Relax, we've got this!" Eddy said confidently.

"Alright. Thanks you guys. I promise you this, we'll all come back as finalists, so you might want to get started on prepping up." Scott said.

"I'll be looking forward to that." David said.

"Jude…" Leia said.

"What is it, Leia?" Jude asked.

"...Never mind, it's nothing important. Good luck out there." Leia said.

"Thanks, Leia. I'll be back a finalist, just wait and see." Jude said.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you. So, make sure you come back alive, okay?" Leia asked.

"You know he will, it's Jude!" Alkal said. "Well, good luck to ya, guys! Good luck, Captain!"

"And to you all as well in the battle ahead." Shanoa said.

And with that, the group split into two for the time being. The one's with perfect links that chose to compete went with Hope and Jexi to secure their tokens. Meanwhile, the rest stayed to face the might of the Empire.

Soon will come… the Battle of Yavin!


	8. Battle of Yavin & Hidden Band

Leopardmon was looking intently on the monitor. "Ogudomon, Galeem, Dharkon and Xehanort… It seemed like just yesterday that we were able to defeat those threats. And now, here we are…taking on an entire galactic empire."

"All in all, just another day in our lives." SE said. "Well, almost. I mean, I was living in a cave less than a year ago."

"Heh. Well, my comrades and I were reawakened just a few months ago, so we might be a bit out of practice. You're probably better off." Leopardmon said. "That said… I'm feeling a bit...nervous."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up! Leopardmon, chief strategist of the Royal Knights, probably one of the best in the entire multiverse, nervous? That doesn't sound right." David said.

"Like I said, we've been out of practice. Plus, nothing I've strategized for has ever been on this big of a scale." Leopardmon said.

"Well, we should probably hear what the Rebels have in mind before we plan anything." Mark said.

"If it makes you feel any better, Leopardmon, I will gladly help you strategize and form battle tactics from time to time." Reflet said.

"Thanks. I would most appreciate it." Leopardmon said.

"I believe the presentation is ready." Double D said as an old man stepped to the front of the room. "I remember the soldiers referring him as "Dodonna"."

"Greetings, everyone. Now, before we get started, we'd like to briefly welcome our new allies, the Hero Alliance." Dodona said.

"Great to be here. We'll happily do everything we can to help destroy the Death Star." Erica said.

"Which begs the question, how do we destroy it? When we first saw it, it felt nearly impossible to blow up." Shoji said.

"True. The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. However, those defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense." Dodonna said.

"That doesn't sound very assuring." Scarlet said.

"However, there is a way." Leopardmon said. "Analysis shows that there is a certain hatch that is opened once defenses are depleted. If a fighter can drop a bomb into that hatch, the Death Star will explode."

"Ah yes, that would be the small thermal exhaust port we've located in the plans. However, bombs and lasers will not reach it, the shaft is ray-shielded. We'll have to use a precise shot with Proton Torpedos to have effect." Dodonna said.

"Proton? Seems like a very powerful energy source if that's the only thing that will have any effect." Leviathan said.

"Maybe where you come from, but proton weapons are actually pretty common here." Jet said. "I actually have a proton shooter hidden in my ride."

"Basically...we just need to ride down the path and reach the port so we can destroy that moon like monstrocity once and for all." Miles said. "I've taken the liberty of installing a proton blaster into the weapons systems of each fighter jet."

"What about the Flight Units?" Leviathan asked.

"Taken care of. Unfortunately considering how much was put into each one, I could only install one for each." Miles said.

"And your Animechs? Without Rainbow or Mayumi, there's no one to pilot them." Himiko asked.

"Not true. I can pilot them." Vera said.

"I as well." Zero added.

"I can do it too! I'm pretty good in a STAR, so an Animechs are no problem for me." Gemini said.

"Calm down, all of you. I'll allow Vera in the Rapid Rooster and Zero in the Eagle Accelerator." Miles said. "As for me...I'll be test piloting a new one I've been working on."

Miles took the group to the hangar as he revealed a new Animech.

"Behold! Animech number 31...Plague Mosquito." Miles said.

The Plague Mosquito was a large mosquito like ship, with features down to the last detail.

"That is one sick bug." Sero said.

"You haven't even seen what it does yet." Miles said smirking. "Let me tell you...the Empire has no idea what's coming its way."

"With all of us and Luke Sky in an X-Wing, that Death Star is gonna go Supernova." Yang said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Luke Sky asked.

"Not all of us. With Vera in the field, I'll stay behind in mission control to guide you all." Leopardmon said.

"We trust you completely with that. You haven't let us down yet." Jet said.

"Alright, besides Leopardmon, which Royal Knight wants to help pilot one of the Flight Units?" Leviathan asked.

"I'll go this time. Obi-Wan would've wanted it, after all." Gallantmon said.

"If we blow that Death Star, we'll make him so proud." Zephyr said.

"If I can get a voice of reason in." one of the rebel pilots said standing up. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you people are skilled, but I think I should warn you anyway. This won't be like anything you've been through. One mistake, one second too slow...you're dead. Are you people prepared to take that risk?"

"We've been through more battles than we could count that nearly costed our lives, we'll be ready for anything that comes our way on this mission." Zero said.

"Zero's right. We may not be accustomed to this galaxy like Team Go-Go, but we've handled high pressure situations. We can do this and fight by your side." Vashyron said.

"Alright, that's all I need to hear." the pilot said before sitting down.

"Very well. Vera, Zero, and Miles will accompany the Red and Gold Squadron on this mission. Just so you know, General Grievous will be leading the attack." Dodonna said.

"Wait, General Who?!" Scarlet said as a skeleton-like cyborg emerged from the shadows. "Oh crap."

"What the heck is he doing here?!" Lacy asked.

"Um...that might be on me." Scarlet said. "I cut his arms off, but I guess he survived that. Don't let him see me." he whispered, slipping behind Fulgore.

"He's like you in a way, Fulgy." Leviathan whispered.

"So, I'm leading children now?" Grievous said, scoffing at the group. "Well, we'll see if you fools can hold your own soon enough. Pilots, man your ships! We leave in less than 10 minutes!"

"May the force be with us all." Doddonna said as everyone was dismissed.

"I hope we don't regret letting Grievous into our ranks. He was Dooku's former right hand." Leia Sky said.

"And yet both of us are here." Dooku said. "Quite interesting the way things turn out, isn't it?"

"Ah! When did you arrive Count Dooku?" Al said as she jumped a bit.

"I have been here all along. I did not wish to be recognized by Tarkin or any of his subordinates. I am still considered a war criminal by most of the galaxy, after all." Dooku replied.

"Understandable." Phantom said.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"There it is, that's the planet the Hidden Bands hiding away on." Flamberge said.

"Yeah...I can't wait to blow them all to hell." Bakugo said.

"You too, Bakugo? I didn't peg you for competing in this." Hope said.

"What? You think I can't get a link, you blue haired nerd?" Bakugo shouted.

"You really need to pay more attention Hope. Bakugo partnered with the Quilava I got from those guys back in Hyrule during the Era of Twilight." Aria said.

"Knock it off, guys. We're here for the bandits, not each other." Ulrich said.

"We're about to land." Jexi said as they landed on a barren platform.

"According to Spectra, the Hidden Bands hideout should be somewhere nearby." Kendo said.

"I'm thinking...maybe in there." Francisca said pointing to a cave.

"Possibly, what do you think Jexi?" Simon asked.

"Shh. I hear voices." Jexi said as they got close as they heard laughter and cheering from inside.

"167, 168...169! 169 tokens!" one voice said.

"That's it? What a load. I thought we would have gotten more than that." one of them said.

"That means we still need another 28 in order for all of us to qualify." another said.

"Well...seems like Spectra's info was right on the mark." Hope said.

"Well...it's about time we knocked them off their victory train." Eijiro said.

"Is everyone ready?"Hope asked.

"You even gotta ask?" Jiro asked.

"Hey! Come out chumps!" Rainbow shouted as footsteps could be heard running out as 28 different men and women stood outside.

"Who dares to challenge the Hidden Band?" they said in unison.

"We dare." Mari said readying her Syega Computer Bracer.

"You fools! You will fall...to our all powerful Pokèmon!" they said.

"We'll see about that. Size of one's forces doesn't equal its strength." Scott said.

"We shall see! Come!" they said as the group looked up only to see small letter shaped pokemon appear.

"Uh...Rotom-Dex?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Bzzt! Unown, the Symbol Pokemon! A Psychic Type! This Pokémon is shaped like ancient writing. It is a mystery as to which came first, the ancient writings or the various Unown. Research into this topic is ongoing but nothing is known." Rotomdex said.

"Ha, look at how they quake at our Pokemon. But they have not seen anything yet. Burst!" they all shouted as they and the unown merged. "Now...do you fear us?" they said as all of them now just had one eye each.

"Honestly, I'd rather laugh my head off. You have got to be joking." Francisca said.

"If you're trying to intimidate us, you're doing a very poor job of it." Simon added.

"What? How can they be putting on such brave faces?" one of them said.

"They must have a strong will to be able to endure such horror." another said.

"Oh give it a rest already!" Mari said.

"We have no choice then. We must use our secret weapon! Question!" another said as one of the members looked confused.

"Huh?" he said.

"Hurry up and use your law!" another said.

"Oh...alright! Now the time has come! Let us join forces in more ways than one!" he said taking out a strange clay. "Activate! Law of Merging!" he said as the clay went and grabbed the other members before latching onto Question.

"What...is going...on?" Mina said.

"See...I'll say it if they won't admit it. Truthfully, acting alone, we're actually not all that strong. But when we join forces...WE ARE INVINCIBLE!" they said forming a large being with multiple eyes over its body.

"What a bunch of meatheads." Zan said.

"They all merged together huh?" Flamberge asked. "They just made this a whole lot easier, right Franny?"

"You bet it does." Francisca said.

"Don't be so sure. Let me explain how law of Merging works. See, it doesn't just let me fuse with any thing...it lets me take on the powers of whatever I fuse with. See...the tokens weren't all we took." he said as strange parts were poking out. "We also took their links."

"Ew, gross!" Ochako said.

"You people are monsters." Atro said.

"No, they're just a bunch of morons. I'm actually more disgusted from what they look like than what they did." Francisca said.

"Let's finish this quickly and get the tokens and links." Zan said.

"Morons...don't you dare call me a moron!" Question shouted punching at them.

"Jude, let's go!" Kendo said. "Hitmonchan, use Mach Punch!"

"Go for a Moonblast, Xerneas!" Jude said.

"Absol, Night Slash!" Simon called before launching one of Madama's fists at the incoming attack.

"Argh!" Question shouted as he was knocked back into a wall. "But...I merged with multiple links."

"True...but didn't it occur you'd also gain their weaknesses along with their strengths?" Jexi asked.

"I didn't think of that!" Question said.

"Then you are a fool, strike them down, Zapdos!" Zan called as a large black and yellow bird appeared by her side.

"Freeze them, Articuno!" Francisca said as a blue bird appeared by her side.

"Let's burn it up, Moltres!" Flamberge said as a fiery red and yellow bird appeared by her.

"The three legendary bird Pokemon?!" Question said.

"Thunder!" Zan called as Zapdos launched a beam of electricity.

"Ice Beam!" Francisca said as Articuno unleashed a beam of ice.

"Hit em with Fire Blast!" Flamberge said as it let loose a blast of fire.

"Wait...I'll give you half!" Question said before the attack landed on him before he lied there unmerged with his minions and the captured links.

"As stupid as he was...he probably could have used it better if he just merged with certain pokemon to boost his power and defense." Jexi said.

"What a joke…" Francisca said. "Let's see… 169. That's enough for 28 of us. Unfortunately, that means one will be left over."

"Here." Mari said holding out her token.

"She didn't mean yours, Mari." Scott said.

"Yeah, from their load, there would be one extra token left over." Sci-Twi said.

"We'll figure out how to deal with the extra token later. For now...let's claim our bounty and get back to the guys." Jexi said.

* * *

_Back in the space battleground…_

"Red Leader, standing by."

"Gold Leader, standing by."

"Animechs, standing by." Jet added as he flew his ride along with the three animechs by his side.

"Attack Leader, standing by." Grievous finished. "Be prepared. Once we pass through the magnetic field, the Empire will be alerted to our assault. As soon as you pass through, accelerate to attack speed!"

"Understood, Flight Unit awaiting further orders." Leviathan said.

"All wings, lock all S-Foils in attack position." Red Leader said. "Gold Leader, are you heading for the attack shaft?"

"Copy that, Red Leader. Keep those turbolasers off us." Gold Leader replied.

"Affirmative. Flight Unit, Gallantmon, draw their fire. You're more agile, so they'll have a harder time targeting you."

"Got it, activating Combat Mode." Leviathan said as the Flight Unit took a humanoid shape.

"Animechs, while Flight Units has those turbolasers distracted, go in for the kill. Show the Empire what those things can do."

"Roger that." Vera said.

"Red Leader, keep your eyes open. It won't be long before the Empire sends TIEs after us." Grievous added.

"Affirmative. Red Team, keep your eyes open." Red Leader ordered.

"Leopardmon, you're on mission control. We'll be counting on you to guide us if the situation changes in any way."

"Understood." Leopardmon said.

"Let's do it!" Zero said as he dived down towards the battle station's surface.

And thus, The Battle of Yavin began!

As Gold Squadron entered the shaft, Leviathan flew near the turbolasers, focusing their fire away from the X-Wings.

"Take this!" Leviathan said as she used the Flight Unit to attack the turbolasers with a beam saber. "Gallantmon, you shoot, while I deal with the ones near the attack shaft."

"You got it!" Gallantmon said as he fired at another turbolaser, destroying it.

As the two handled the lasers, Red Squadron heard the sound of approaching fighters.

"Here they come!" Red Leader said as TIE fighters descended upon the rebels. "Jet, help us out!"

"Already on it!" Jet said as he open fired on the incoming fighters. "Hey, Miles! Where the heck are ya? You said you would be fighting with us!"

"I am. Just in a very different way." Miles said as the Plague Mosquito latched onto the a part of the Death Star. "The vein where the fuel and power come from is here. It's not like we'll need this...but never hurts to have a plan B. Start the drain!" he said as Plague Mosquito pierced its sucker through the armor and started draining something from inside. "There...we got a full tank. Now...we introduce something new." he said as it injected something into the same vein as Plague Mosquito flew off.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Death Star…_

"Sir, one of those unidentified ships just drained the energy for the superlaser!" one of the troopers said. "It appears that the weapon has been disabled."

"Well, get our technicians down there to fix it!" Krennic said.

"Sir, we have another problem. All the fuel and power within the Death Star are being corrupted. It's spreading like a virus." another trooper said.

"What? But...how is that possible?" Krennic asked.

* * *

_Back outside…_

"Looks like it worked. Plague Mosquito functions like an actual mosquito. It drains fuel and liquid through its proboscis. However, once it does, it mixes a chemical with those liquids and corrupts them and injects it back." Miles said. "Meaning...what I've made is a plague bringer."

"Not bad, Miles!" Red Leader said. "That should keep them busy for a while."

"Red Leader, something's wrong." Gold Leader said. "The turbolasers have stopped firing. Why would they-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as an explosion came from the channel.

"Gold Leader?! Come in Gold Leader!" Red Leader said. "Damnit!"

"What was that?!" Vera said.

"Gold Leader's line is down. We've lost them." Leopardmon said. "Vera, check what's going on over there and intercept the enemy!"

"U-understood!" Vera said.

"Red Leader, take your squad and get to that shaft!" Grievous said.

"Copy that. Red Five, Red Three, with me."

"Yes sir!" Luke Sky said as he and Red Three joined Red Leader in the shaft, turbolaser fire flying all around them. Meanwhile, Vera flew above the vent observing the events below.

"Hmm… Nothing seems unusual. Wait… What's that?" Vera asked dodging an incoming strike.

"Vera, you've got a fighter on your tail!" Red Leader called.

"Don't worry, I see him." Vera said before deploying Egg Bombs which destroyed the TIE fighter. "Yes! Got him!"

"Nice work, Vera. But keep your wits about you. The battle isn't over yet." Leopardmon said.

"This is Zero, I'm closing in on the exhaust port." Zero said.

"Deploy the proton weapon and prepare to fire." Miles said.

"Understood." Zero said as he saw the exhaust port up ahead.

However, before he could fire, three TIE fighters appeared and started firing at Zero.

"Dammit, they're on my tail!" Zero said.

"Don't worry. I got your back." Jet said shooting them down. "After all, we pilots need to watch each others backs."

"Don't worry guys, just keep the fighters off me. I'll take the shot." Luke Sky said going forward.

"Got it Luke!" Leviathan said, slicing through a few of them. "Go!"

"I can do this…" Luke Sky said looking through his targeting computer as he focused, but then he heard Obi-Wan's voice.

"Use the Force, Luke." the voice said.

"Ben?" Luke Sky said in disbelief. Just then, a blaster bolt flew past his X-Wing. "Whoa!"

Behind Luke's ship, three more TIE fighters follow in pursuit.

"Dang it, how many more are they gonna keep sending our way?" Jet said firing at them.

"I won't let you push my friends around like that!" Zero added firing as well.

The blasts destroyed the two fighters in the back while the lead TIE continued its pursuit.

"There's something different about that TIE." Gallantmon observed.

"Damn...no wonder. I'm getting a strong energy reading from...son of a...that guy that the stealth team saw. He's in there!" Jet said.

As Luke Sky closed in on the exhaust port, Starkiller aimed at the X-Wing. "I have you now."

But right before he could fire, several blasts came from outside the shaft and knocked the Sith's TIE out of position.

"What?!" Starkiller sputtered as he saw two new ships approaching.

"YAHOO!" Han Solo yelled.

"Hey...you missed us?" Jexi asked.

"A bit late, don't you think? We took all the glory for ourselves." Vera said.

"Regardless, you're clear kids!" Han said. "Now Luke, blow this thing and let's go home!"

"Right!" Luke Sky said as he reached the exhaust port and fired his proton torpedoes into it. "Everyone, get clear!"

As the ships fled from the battle station, The Death Star exploded behind them, a ring of flame expanding from the center.

"Great Shot, Luke!" Hope said.

"I agree with the blue kid, that was one in a million!" Han added.

"(Thanks Ben)" Luke Sky thought as he sighed in relief.

"Remember, the Force will be with you… always." Obi-Wan's voice spoke into the young Skywalker's head as the ships returned to Yavin 4.


	9. Battle of Hoth

A week had passed since the destruction of the Death Star during the Battle of Yavin. After the Death Star was destroyed, the Empire was relentless. Tarkin ordered Probe Droids dispatched to every part of the Galaxy to look for the Rebels whereabouts. One of those droids landed on one of the coldest places in the galaxy…

* * *

_The Ice Planet of Hoth…_

"Brrr…. It's so frickin cold here!" Hope said. "I mean, I know it's been a week and all since we came to Hoth to hide here, but even in the base, this planet is freezing!"

"How about a little less complaining and a little more flaming?" Moltar said as he stood near the door to the base. "We don't want these doors to freeze open."

"Guys, I've been thinking...about Starkiller." Ace said. "I think we should help him."

"But… Wasn't he the one who killed Obi-Wan?" Mayumi asked.

"You want to try and redeem him, is that what you are saying?" Spectra asked.

"Yes. He was only following orders, and I don't think he's that bad of a person he's just...misguided." Ace said. "Under all that rage and anger, I could feel a troubled soul crying out for help. Almost everyone deserves a second chance, don't they?"

"Maybe...but you should be careful." Dooku said. "Trust me when I say I've only felt that level of rage one other time."

"I know. But I believe that there's a chance we can help him." Ace said.

"While we're on the subject, anyone seen David and Francisca?" Marco asked.

"They volunteered to survey the area with Cobra." Spectra said.

"Plus, he said that… Grievous' presence unnerves him a little bit." Leopardmon said.

"I'm not really trusting of the guy myself either, but we have to work together either way if we want to bring down the Empire." Zero said.

"I can understand us trusting him, but this guy killed Jedi and stole their Lightsabers." Hope said.

"Hope has a point as do all of you. But until the Empire is done away with, we need to keep this mistrust quiet." Iida said.

"Right." Ace said. "By the way I forgot to ask. Whatever happened to Kane after the battle with Prometheus?"

"Not sure. We haven't heard anything from him. But hopefully, his life is changing for the better." Omnimon said.

"I hope you're right. I'm sure we'll see him again someday." Ace said as he looked over Muramasa Masamune.

"Well we asked the Universal Police about him when we turned in those bandits. No one fitting Kane's description has been brought in, so he's definitely still out there." Sci-Twi said.

"Speaking of Still out there… has Luke Sky come back from his patrol outside yet?" Flamberge asked.

"Hmm. He has been out there for awhile. I'll notify Cobra and have him bring him back." Spectra said.

"Hmm?" Mari said pulling out a pair of binoculars as she looked out to the horizon.

"Something you see, Mari?" Hope asked.

"No, thought I saw a droid or something." Mari said.

In the hangar bay with the Millenium Falcon….

"You sure you can't stay?" Rainbow asked.

"Kid, I dunno if you know this or not, but there's a price on my head." Han said. "If I don't pay Jabba, I'm a dead man."

"Jabba?" Kazuichi said.

"More Specifically, Jabba the Hutt. He's one of Tatooine's most dangerous Crime bosses." USApyon said. "He was the one I mentioned before you picked us up."

"Yeah. It was either run or get fed to the Rancor." Puppuccino said.

"See, they get it!" Han said. "Besides, it's not like the Rebellion needs me if they've got you guys."

"But you did help us in destroying the Death Star, can't you stick around for a bit longer?" Anna asked.

"Weeelll...maybe I'll consider coming back after paying my debt." Han said before turning to where Leia Sky was standing listening in on the conversation. "You hear that Princess? Don't get mushy while I'm gone!"

"...You can leave now." Anakin said, glaring at the smuggler.

"Uh...right. Well, see ya!" Han said as he quickly ran to the Falcon before...

"Han! There you are!" Flamberge said tuning in.

"What is it, fire girl?" Han asked.

"Well… it's Luke Sky. He hasn't come back from patrol yet, and it's almost night out." Flamberge said.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the snowy fields…_

"Status report, Leops." David said on his comm.

"A few of us have grown concerned about Luke. He hasn't come back since he left on patrol. We fear that something might've happened to him." Leopardmon said.

"Gotcha. I'll get right on that." David said as he and Francisca placed their hands in the snow.

"Anything?" Cobra asked. "I'm freezing myself...wait...I can hear it. The boy's thoughts. I also smell something else. Yeah...no mistake. That's the smell of blood."

"Looks like you were right to be worried, Leops. Something might've happened to him. I can feel it. He's this way!" David said as they left on his Air Bike.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Cobra said. "Damn you...why couldn't we have just walked?" he said looking sick.

"You'd rather take your chances out here?" Francisca asked.

"She's right. There are recon droids everywhere. We can't take any risks here." David said.

"At least I wouldn't be losing my lunch." Cobra said. "Wait...stop." he said as they slowed. "His thoughts...it's coming from there." he said pointing to a cave. "Oh no… isn't that a Wampa den?"

"Uh oh. I have a bad feeling that they're not going to be hospitable to him. We should get in there." David said.

Suddenly a slash of a lightsaber came, followed by a scream of a wild animal as they saw a yeti like creature running out with its arm cut off.

"Or not." David said.

"Yeah… we should get him out anyway. There's warnings of a snowstorm coming." Cobra said as they entered the cave. "Hey, Luke Sky. You in here?" he asked.

"Yoda… Dagobah system…" they heard mumbling as they saw Luke Sky on the cave ground.

"Luke!" Francisca called as they ran over. "This is bad… He's losing energy fast. We need to get him to the base, now!"

"Are you kidding? The rate the storms coming in, we'll never make it back in time." Cobra said.

"On foot, maybe not." David said.

"Oh god, not...Hmm? Uh...why don't you guys go out with him. I'll catch up." Cobra said.

"You sure? I thought you would want to get out of the cold more than…" Francisca said.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." Cobra said.

"(Famous last words) Okay then, suit yourself." David responded as he picked Luke Sky up. "Let's go, Franny. Time is of the essence."

"Right." Francisca said as they got on the Air Bike and left.

"Hmm." Cobra said going back further into the cave. "Spectra, you on the private line?"

"I'm here. What is it Cobra? Did you find Luke Skywalker?" Spectra asked.

"Yeah, I sent Ishihara and his apprentice ahead with him to beat the storm. But listen, I'm calling you cause I've found something else in here." Cobra said. "It's related to the target."

"The target? What have you found?" Spectra asked.

"I don't think they noticed, but I smelled something charred as well as rotting meat. It's a campsite. Someone was in this cave for awhile, but judging by the scent, they abandoned it days ago." Cobra said.

"So you think it might be them?" Spectra asked.

"Don't know...but...I see proof that it could be." Cobra said seeing several Wampas carcass's.

"Very well. Return here as fast as you can. But don't tell anyone what you saw." Spectra said.

"Got it." Cobra said signing off as he hurried to try and catch up.

* * *

Back at the base, Luke Sky was quickly rushed to the med bay and placed in a tank of Bacta. After awhile, he was in bed with the others around him.

"Master Luke, it's so good to see you fully functioning again." 3PO sighed.

"Luke, I'm so sorry! If I had known that would happen, I would've gone with you!" Anakin cried.

"It's okay, dad. At the very least, I got a chance to use that training you've been giving me." Luke Sky responded.

"*Shiver*" Simon said as he looked at his shadow and saw Madama Butterfly was wary of something.

"Well, that's two these guys owe your kid." Han said. "And cuz of the alarm, I'd say Fire Girl's managed to keep me around a little while longer."

"You don't sound too disappointed." Mark pointed out.

"Flamberge's news had nothing to do with it." Leia Sky said. "General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield."

"That's a good story." Han replied. "I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

"Talk about a ladies man." Aya said sharpening one of her throwing knives.

"I dunno where this guy gets his delusions." Hagakure said.

"Laugh it up, Invisi-girl. But you didn't see us alone in the south passage." Han said. "She expressed her true feelings for me."

"What?!" Mina asked.

"No she didn't, he's just messing with you." Anna said.

"Well, it's working!" Anakin growled through gritted teeth. "Solo, you're about 10 words away from being one finger short!"

"Whoa, take it easy Chosen One, I was joking." Han said calmly. "...Maybe."

"Master Anakin seems quite protective when it comes to Princess Leia and Han Solo's relationship." 3PO observed as R2 agreed.

"Well he hasn't seen his daughter since she was born so it makes sense that he would be overprotective." Lin said.

At that moment, the muffled sounds of an alarm started blaring.

"Oh good, something a little less dangerous than an overprotective Jedi father." Emo said. "Let's see who's paying a visit today."

* * *

The group made their way to the command center where the base's leader, Commander Rieekan, waited.

"We've detected an Imperial Probe Droid in close proximity to the base." Rieekan said grimly.

"Dammit, if only I realized sooner I would've brought it down quickly." Mari said biting her thumb nail.

"Well, we better correct that mistake, right?" Lancer said. "Any of you guys good at sniping?"

"I'll do it." Mayumi said. "I missed out on the Battle of Yavin. I'm hoping to make up for it here."

"And we'll have Sinon cover the south side with Usopp in the east. To cover all the bases." Jexi said.

"In the meantime, we should probably get ready to leave. Soon as that Probe Droid spots Mayumi, Sinon or Usopp, it's gonna get hot on this ice ball." Denki said.

"Good idea. We'll start evacuations right away." Rieekan said. "Leopardmon, I'll need your assistance to arrange the evac protocols."

"Understood." Leopardmon said.

"Come on, guys, let's move!" Han said as everyone split into their respective tasks.

"Well, seems there's a party going on here." Cobra said having just made it back.

"It's an evac. We're packing up and moving out." Akame said.

"What? What do ya mean?" Cobra asked.

"A drone was spotted so we have no choice but to leave." Motor said.

"Ah….I get ya." Cobra said.

"Mayumi, you got eyes on it?" Hope asked.

"Target acquired." Mayumi said using her Requip Magic to bring out a sniper rifle and aims it at the droid, firing at it.

"Target destroyed. Nice work out there, Mayumi." Tails said watching the monitor.

"We'd better hurry though. No doubt the Empire now knows were here." Leia Sky said.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the Empire's fleet…._

"Emperor Tarkin, we've lost contact with the Probe Droid sent to Hoth." A crew member said.

"Is that so?" Tarkin said before turning to a blue-skinned humanoid. "Grand Admiral Thrawn, what do you make of that?"

"The Rebellion must be there, my lord." Thrawn surmised. "It is an inhospitable planet, making it a perfect hiding place for those rebels."

"Let me go to Hoth. I'll end this." Starkiller said.

"Not this time, Starkiller. We need those heroes alive if we are to learn how they can travel to other worlds. But I assure you, once we've obtained what we needed, you may do what you wish for them." Tarkin said. "Thrawn, send Captain Veers and the Blizzard Squadron to Hoth. And ready the AT-ATs. Those heroes won't catch us off guard this time."

"As you command, my lord." Thrawn said as he walked off to prepare for the assault.

* * *

_Back on Hoth…_

"We'll be able to get away from the Empire thanks to Miles' Chameleon Jammer, but what about the other Rebel cruisers? The Jammer won't mask all of them." Hope said.

"Don't worry about us. We'll send a small platoon out to keep them busy while the rest get away." one of the soldiers said.

"Alright then. Need any help?" ZS asked.

"If you can spare the time and manpower, sure." the soldier answered.

"I'll help keep the Empire Troops off our back while the rebels escape." Simon said as his left eye glowed.

Suddenly, alarms went off.

"Imperial Star Destroyers have entered the atmosphere!" a trooper called.

"Get ready, boys and girls!" CP said. "To battle!"

"Let's kick some metal. SUNDENNA!" Simon called as Diomedes appeared on the battlefield.

**Battle of Hoth**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

_Aboard the fleet…_

"Captain Veers sir, Rebel troops are mobilizing. Shall we deploy the walkers?" a crewmate asked.

"We can't risk those heroes destroying them early on. I want TIE Bombers to bring that giant creature crashing down." Veers ordered.

"Bombers, make your attack run on the Rebels. Focus on the equine beast."

"Affirmative, going in." a pilot said.

But in the blink of an eye, Diomedes disappeared and reappeared as the bombers were instantly sliced in half.

One bomber evaded the attack and circled back around.

"Back to Hell, you Beast." the pilot said firing his bombs and hammering Diomedes while his guard was down.

"Flock off!" Simon called stomping his foot as Madama's heel stomped down on the remaining bomber. The pilot evaded as the heel crashed into the snow.

"What the hell is with that Bomber Pilot, he's too good! I thought they were supposed to be terrible shots!" ZS said in annoyance.

"This guy is really pissing me off." Simon said. "Somebody help me bring this asshole down!"

"Did you even need to ask?" Jet asked as he got in his ride and chased down the pilot and shot him down.

"Not really, I figured you'd come in and lend a hand. Thank you kindly." Simon said dismissing Diomedes before he felt that sudden chill again. "(What's going on?)"

"Simon, think fast!" Mark yelled, pushing him out of the way of a laser blast. "You okay? Looks like something's bothering you."

"Let's wait till after the tournament and this whole thing blows over. We got company." Simon said drawing his pistols as Stormtroopers approached.

* * *

_Back with Veers…_

"Sir, we've lost the bombers." a crewman said in distress. "Our ground forces are engaging the defense, but we're not gaining much ground."

"Worry not. What matters is that the beasts have been dismissed. Tell the walkers to begin their march." Veers ordered.

"Yes, sir." they said. "Walkers, you are clear to engage."

* * *

_Back on the ground…_

"AT-ATs incoming! Targeting our base!" a soldier called seeing three gigantic four legged machines advancing slowly.

"Let me at em!" Eze said.

"Eze, don't!" Hope said. "If you go all out, we might get caught too!"

"He's right. Leave the walkers to the Snowspeeders." Leia Sky said.

"Got one in my sights." Mayumi said switching to a rocket launcher and aiming at one of them. "Fire!" she shouted as she launched a rocket at the AT-AT. The rocket hit the side of the walker, causing it to wobble, but not fall.

"You didn't take it down, but you still dealt some damage." Leopardmon said.

"That armor looks too tough for blasters." Hope said.

"In that case…" Luke Sky said as the Snowspeeder squadron advanced. "Rogue Group, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It might be our only chance of giving the ground forces a chance to stop them."

"Copy that, Luke." one of the other speeders responded as they flew towards the walkers.

As the snowspeeders flew to the walkers, the cannon blasts took out Luke Sky's gunner.

"LUKE!" ZS yelled as the speeder was still airborne.

"I'm alright ZS,but I've lost Dack! Wedge, you'll have to take the shot." Luke Sky said. "I'll cover for you. Set your harpoon. Follow me on the next pass."

"Coming around, Rogue Leader." Wedge said as his speeder raced through the walkers' legs. "Activating harpoon."

Wedge's speeder fired his harpoon as he spun around the legs of the giant walker.

"One more pass…." Wedge said doing so as he released his cable, the walker coming crashing down. "Now, Mayumi!"

"Right. Fire two!" Mayumi said firing another rocket. This time it hit the walkers head and neck area, making it explode.

"Hooah! That got him!" Wedge said.

"Nice shot, Mayumi!" Mark said. Just then, their comms burst to life.

"Everyone, we've got a problem! Some of those walkers are attacking the main power generator! We need to fall back and defend it!" Leopardmon said.

"I'm on my way!" Roy said. "Any available friendly forces meet me there!"

"Roy, hold on! Temperatures are dropping insanely near the walkers!" Hope said.

"Huh?" Mark said, looking towards the walkers

Suddenly, giant spires of ice erupted from the ground and destroyed the walkers.

"Sir! Something just obliterated the walkers attacking the generators!" a crewmate said shocked.

"What?" Roy said before he spotted a woman with long ice blue hair wearing a military outfit near him. "You're…"

"We have a perimeter breach, someone's on site!" Leia Sky said.

"That isn't an Imperial…" Riekann said.

"It's General Esdeath!" Roy said.

"Oh crap..." ZS said. "Guys, change of plans. We need to get Spectra Force off this planet before all hell breaks loose!"

"It's the Whirlwind of the Apocalypse!" Double D said.

"Go! I'll hold her off!" Francisca said coming out.

"But Franny…" Roy said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tatsumi asked.

"Dude, you need to run, now." Denki said. "Your ice-cold stalker is here."

"Don't worry, Tatsumi we'll get you…why are you guys exchanging glances?" Lacy asked.

"Because she's been someone we've been chasing for the past few months." Spectra said.

"Oh no you don't!" ZS said. "I think I should remind you that WE'RE ON AN ICE PLANET!"

"Calm down, ZS." Hope said. "Spectra, why are you even after her?"

"See, after she was revived in Skylands, she disappeared off the map for a long time. It wasn't until recently she started to surface again. She's been going from world to world exterminating villages of warriors and wilds filled with dangerous animals. We've been contracted to go after her so she can be arrested." Spectra said.

"And instead of you finding her she found us." Roy said.

"I found her campsite in that cave where we found Luke Sky. I honestly thought she left this world behind." Cobra said.

"Spectra, I know you and your team are badasses, but, just throwing it out there, maybe you should run and lure her to a different planet?" SE suggested in a worried tone. "I hear Mustafar is lovely this time of year!"

"You don't know Esdeath like we do. She isn't gonna stop until all but Tatsumi are dead." Leone said.

"That gives me an idea…" Shoji said.

"You're suggesting using Tatsumi as bait? Your idea is insane!" Leopardmon said.

"And there is no way I would ever agree to that. I narrowly escaped her last time." Tatsumi said.

"Well, if you've got a better candidate in mind, we'd love to hear it." Emo said.

"Uh, guys? You should probably stop talking and go help Franny, don't you think?" Luke Sky said, looking to where the two cryo users were battling.

"Oh, hell! We're coming, Franny!" Flamberge said.

"Hold on dear sister!" Zan added.

* * *

_With Fransisca…_

Francisca was clashing with Esdeath, axe on sword, neither giving an inch.

"Well...I must admit...I only came to hunt the wildlife here. I never expected to see such a worthy opponent here as well." Esdeath said.

"It would seem that since we're both ice mages, we're both heavily powered here. Equally matched, even." Francisca said.

"Equally matched? I haven't even gotten serious yet." Esdeath said.

"What a coincidence. I haven't tapped into my full power either." Francisca said entering Sapphire God Mode.

"How interesting…" Esdeath said. "This should be fun."

In response to this, Francisca summons an ice dragon and sends it hurtling towards Esdeath.

"Mahapadma!" she said as one moment time froze before it restarted with Esdeath right in Francisca's face with a sword pointed at her. "Seems I win."

"Not quite." Francisca said shooting ice beams from her eyes. "So you can stop time too?"

"Yes, but since it's a taxing ability, I can only use it once a day." Esdeath said.

"Reminds me of my master a little bit." Francisca said.

"Oh?" Esdeath asked.

"But since you only used it once, that means that trick won't work again." Francisca said as needles appeared in the air. "Sapphire God's Sub-Zero Meltdown!" she shouted as the icicles were sent flying at Esdeath.

"Weissschnabel." Esdeath said as icicles materialized on her side as both attacks cancelled each other out.

"This woman...she's definitely powerful." Francisca said. "Good thing...I don't have to keep this up anymore." she said as the others surrounded her.

"Esdeath...this is the end of the line." Spectra said.

"So...you were just buying time for these others to make it here, is that it?" Esdeath asked. "A fine strategy but...keep this in mind. The strong are meant to live just as the weak are meant to die." she said as cuffs were placed on her.

"We can talk all we want once we're far away and you go into a nice prison cell. For now...let's get outta here!" Lubbock said.

"We'll take the Falcon." Han said. "Cmon!"

The others were heading to the ship as Luke Sky approached.

"Guys, I don't mean to ask this big of a favor but… could some of you come with me?" Luke Sky asked.

"Why?" Rainbow asked.

"I know what he's talking about. When we found him in the cave, he was muttering something about...Dagobah." David said.

"Dagobah? Why there?" Mark asked Luke Sky.

"Well, this might sound crazy, but back in the cave, I saw Obi-Wan's ghost, and he told me to go there to seek more training from someone called Yoda." Luke Sky answered.

"You mean Master Yoda?" Anakin asked in surprise.

"Alright, we're in!" Moltar said quickly. "Although I doubt you could fit more than one or two people in your X-Wing."

"Then we'll have to split up again." Hope said. "Some of us will go with Luke to Dagobah to seek out Yoda, while the rest of us keep watch over Han and the others."

"I shall accompany Luke." Shanoa said.

"I'll go too." Mark added. "It might give me a chance to learn more about the Force. Could help in Ki training."

"I guess Moltar and Anakin are already going, so...anyone else?" Scarlet asked.

"I think I better go with you. Just so you guys don't decide to use this as an excuse to explore a swamp." Yaoyorozu said.

"You sure Yaoyorozu?" Sero asked.

"I'll be fine." Yaoyorozu said.

"Uh guys...I know you all are having a moment but those destroyers do seem like they're getting closer." Miles said.

"Right. We gotta go." David said. "Exit stage right, let's make like a tennis ball and bounce."

"Alright, you kids stay safe." Han said as the separate groups broke off.

"(May fate guide your hand.)" Shanoa thought.


	10. Dagobah

Luke Sky's group soon arrived at the Dagobah system as they approached the Swamp Planet itself and touched down onto the surface.

"Ugh...why did we agree to this again?" Moltar asked.

"Cause we're supposed to somehow keep Luke Sky out of danger." Yaoyorozu said.

"This place." Shanoa said as she looked around. "It reminds me of the Argila Swamp back on my world, except it's much more full of life here. Are you certain Master Yoda is here, Luke?"

"If Obi-Wan brought us here, then I'm sure his judgement is right." Luke Sky said.

"Still, not sure what we're supposed to find in this place. Doesn't look like much lives here except for a few fish. Least I hope they're fish." Yaoyorozu said.

"I wouldn't worry. Dagobah's indigenous creatures would never eat us… only if they're hungry." Luke Sky said, which made R2 beep in worry.

"Does it also experience rapid changes of weather in isolated areas?" Moltar asked.

"Where did that come from?" Yaoyorozu asked Moltar who pointed to a small area that was changing between sunny, rainy and snowing.

"Okay… That is not normal." Luke Sky said. "Think it could be another tournament competitor?"

"Hmm, I am uncertain. I shall investigate." Shanoa said.

"You are not going alone here. I'll keep her company. While we do, the rest of you stay out of trouble." Yaoyorozu said.

"She acts like we get in trouble all too often." Mark said before realizing. "Oh...right. We do."

As the two ventured off into the swamp, they got closer to the source where they saw a girl with clouds on her uniform as she held a hand up as the weather changed with each wave.

"Who is she?" Shanoa asked.

"From what I saw...she's one of the highlighters. A hero from the Hero Universe named Weather Girl." Yaoyorozu said. "Apparently she can change the weather to her whim. Question is why is she here?"

"Okay...how are you holding up?" Weather Girl asked as the two saw a familiar magical girl not too far away.

"Flower Power's here too?" Yaoyorozu said.

"Just fine!" Flower Power said shaking.

"She doesn't sound all that certain." Shanoa said.

"I guess she's still a bit anxious." Yaoyorozu said. "Wait...I see. Could this be...is Weather Girl trying to help Flower Power overcome her anxiety?"

"It would seem that way." Shanoa said. "What should we do?"

"We should just leave them be. Clearly they came here not to be disturbed by society." Yaoyorozu said.

"Then let's regroup with the others." Shanoa said.

Later with the others….

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Moltar asked.

"He didn't give me solid directions, I don't know where this Yoda is." Luke Sky said in frustration "I don't even know what he looks like for Pete's sake!"

"What? You mean you've been leading us to a place with no destination?" Moltar asked.

"Look, all Obi-Wan told me to do was to go to this planet and find Yoda. Geeze, maybe that wampa hit me harder than I thought." Luke Sky responded.

"Lost you are, hrmm?" a voice behind the group called out, causing them to jump and spin around, seeing a short, elderly green skinned alien with long ears and holding a cane.

"Master Yoda, it's you!" Moltar said. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Long it has been, Moltar." Yoda said. "Found me, you have, I would say, hmmm?" he added, chuckling.

"So you are Yoda, the greatest Jedi Master to have ever lived." Yaoyorozu said.

"Flattering, your words are. But no more, the Jedi Order is." Yoda said. "After Order 66, go into hiding I did."

"But… Team Go-Go and I stopped Darth Sidious. Why did you still go into exile?" Moltar asked. "Didn't we save those younglings?"

"Save them you did, yes. But reveal ourselves, we can not. To few, to weak, to combat the Empire. Powerful, Tarkin's forces are. As is the mysterious Starkiller. Ruthless, and full of rage, he is."

"Well, that's actually why we're here." Anakin said. "We need your help to train Luke in the Force. To be a Jedi."

"Yes. We are trying to eliminate the Empire all together and we need to get Luke up to speed as quickly as possible." Yaoyorozu said.

"Hrmm...I see. Your son, he is?" Yoda asked, turning to Anakin.

"Yes. Master, this boy, Luke, is my son." Anakin said.

"Then see the same risks as training you, I do." Yoda said. "Hard to deal with loss, anger I sense."

"Master, please! I know I messed up and that you were right. I'm not worthy of being a Jedi. But Luke has a chance...help him be a better Jedi than I was. I don't want Luke to make the same mistake I did." Anakin pleaded.

"Besides, wouldn't it be better for him to have training? I mean, he has the power down, he just needs the discipline." Mark said.

"Discipline, he does need. Critical in Jedi ways, emotion is. Fear, leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Know this well, your father does." Yoda said.

"Well, what about that Balanced Mode Darklord unlocked? If that tells me anything, it's that dark doesn't automatically mean evil." Mark said.

"Only a myth, the balanced way was. But proved that myth wrong, Galen did." Yoda said. "But too dangerous to learn, I fear. Potential to fall to the dark side, there is."

"Meaning you know, or at least suspect you know, a way to learn it." Shanoa said.

"A way, there is. But too risky to find it, there is." Yoda said. "The last hope for the galaxy you are, Luke Skywalker."

"Don't worry, Master Yoda. I'm not afraid." Luke Sky said.

"How much fear in you, in time we shall see." Yoda said. "Great power, I sense in you all. Moltar, friends of yours, are they not?"

"They are. This man here, is actually my leader." Moltar said. "His name is Mark Anarchy. And these two are allies of ours."

"My name is… Momo Yaoyorozu. I have the power to create various objects using the molecules from my very body." Yaoyorozu said.

"I am Shanoa Ecclesia, the tattoos on my arms and back allow me to draw power from them in the form of Glyphs." Shanoa said.

"Warriors from other worlds, you are. Sense in you I do, the resolve to get stronger. Other reasons to seek me, you have, yes?" Yoda asked.

"Our friend Mark here, wanted to train to wield Ki like three of our allies." Yaoyorozu said.

"Yeah, I figured learning about the Force could help me, since...well, I think there's a connection between the two." Mark said. "Although, now that I think about it, why did you two volunteer to come?"

"I came along to make sure you all behaved and not try and leave the rest of the group. Shanoa's was a bit different from mine though." Yaoyorozu said.

"It's so I could find a way to better way to control Dominus without it costing my life, and to help watch over you all as well." Shanoa said.

"I see. Accompany the Skywalkers, you shall." Yoda said.

"Wait, I'm going too?" Anakin asked.

"Much to still learn, you have. Come!" Yoda said turning away. "Follow!"

After a couple hours of walking, the group found themselves in front of a dark, sinister cave. Anakin and Luke shiver at the sight of it, while the others griminance.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm freezing." Moltar said. "What the heck is that?"

"That place... is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go." Yoda said.

"What's in there?" Luke Sky asked.

"Only what you take with you." Yoda replied grimly.

"Our worst fears?" Shanoa asked.

"Well...only one way to find out." Mark gulped as the group ventured into the cave.

"Man, it's dark in here." Moltar said. "Momo, would you please make a flashlight or something?"

"Very well." Yaoyorozu said producing one from her body. "Here."

"Thank you." Moltar said taking the flashlight. "Anakin, Luke, either of you getting any vibes from this place?"

Anakin doesn't respond at first, his breathing sharp and audible, his whole body shaking. "...T-This was a mistake, we should go."

"Anakin, wait, don't give into darkness. We have to conquer our fears and press on in order to help your son and our comrades." Shanoa said putting a hand on his shoulder before turning to the other end of the cave and seeing…

"Uh...Anakin, isn't that you?" Moltar said, pointing to the double standing at the other end.

"Not just him…" Mark said. "Look at his eyes...don't they remind you of Organization XIII?"

"That's… not all." Yaoyorozu said as a familiar villain appeared. "All For One… but...he's locked up in prison."

"Well, if it isn't the traitorous witch that destroyed Lord Dracula." A voice familiar to Shanoa said as she looked up to see an elderly man in priestly robes holding a book, floating above them.

"Barlowe...but you should be dead." Shanoa said.

"The cave make your worst fears come alive. What we're seeing are illusions of fears from our past." Yaoyorozu said.

"Fear?" the other Anakin said. "Fear? Not even close, kid. I'm what that coward you're with wishes he was. I'm the Sith he was meant to be."

"What? What're you talking about?" Moltar said.

"I'm not some illusion, dumbass. I am Anakin Skywalker. Much more than that idiot you "saved" on Mustafar." The copy said. "If it wasn't for you and that idiot acolyte, I could've been the most powerful being in the galaxy. The Jedi...old fools, all of 'em. All they did was hold me back cause they were afraid of me. I'm the Chosen One! I was born with this power, so why shouldn't I do what I want?"

"Because you would be no better than the Sith." Shanoa said as she summoned a rapier.

"She's right. You...you're nothing but a collection of fears Anakin has been compiling. However...all fears are meant to be conquered." Yaoyorozu said manifesting several cannons.

"Oh, I'm much more than fear, little girl…" the copy said as it was engulfed in a dark aura. When the aura subsided, a figure in dark armor stood in its place, red lightsaber in hand. "...I am a Shadow, the true self!"

"Shanoa...I don't know what sort of history you had with that one figure, but remember, he isn't real. Neither is All For One. All we should focus on...is him!" Yaoyorozu said pointing to Shadow Anakin.

"Yes. I am the Morning Sun come to vanquish this horrible Night!" Shanoa said.

"You two, deal with the girls." the Shadow said igniting the red lightsaber. "I will end the father and son."

"You stupid disciple, if you had just followed orders and used Dominus, Lord Dracula would've cloaked the world in darkness!" Barlowe said.

"But, I…" Shanoa said.

"Sorry...but you two are not worth our time! Yaoyorozu's...Lucky Bag!" she said as a cannon fired out a large bag.

"What is a bag going to do against…" All for One tried to utter before the bag opened.

"It's not the bag that's the problem. It's what I put inside." Yaoyorozu said as the bag opened to reveal several explosives. "Each of these cannons has a bag inside. Each with a different set of ammunition."

"Explosives?" Barlowe said before both were hit as they went off.

"If it wasn't for Albus revealing the truth and opening my eyes, I wouldn't be here now." Shanoa said. "Evanescere!" she called firing a snow crystal with fire swirling around it at them. "Now is the time of your demise!" she called waving her hand as it exploded into fire and ice, destroying the copies as well.

"Damn it...they...didn't slow at all." Shadow Anakin said.

"What? Were you expecting us to cower in fear of you?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"You're nothing but a fool consumed with power." Shanoa said.

"Fool? FOOL?! THE ONLY FOOLS ARE PEOPLE WHO THINK THAT THIS GALAXY CAN HAVE PEACE! It doesn't matter if you end this war, there will be another. And another. And another. Don't you get it?! Peace is a lie! Only those in power get to decide what's good for the galaxy. Only they can make a difference. And that should be ME!" The Shadow said, lunging at the group.

"I will not be afraid any longer, I will use Dominus to help protect the Multiverse with my comrades. Dominus Agony!" Shanoa called as a purple shroud cloaked around her.

"Father. Let me protect you." Luke Sky said, taking Anakin's lightsaber. "I want to become a Jedi… so I'll fight off your darkness."

"Just die already!" Shadow Anakin yelled as he clashed with Luke Sky.

"Grando Ignis!" Shanoa called launching ice blue fireballs at Shadow Anakin.

"Once again...Yaoyorozu's Lucky Bag!" Yaoyorozu said firing a bag at him.

"Damn it!" Shadow Anakin said as the attacks connected, causing him to fall to his knees. "I'm a part of your father, brat. Nothing will change that!"

"You are not my father. And you never will be!" Luke Sky said as he decapitated the Shadow, the later dispelling into black dust. "It's over."

"Well, that went well, right...Anakin?" Mark said, looking towards the way the group came, where Anakin had his back to the wall, panting heavily.

"That wasn't me...that wasn't me...that wasn't me!" Anakin muttered over and over to himself.

"So that was… Anakin's shadow. Just like Sectonia's." Yaoyorozu said.

"Hmm...it looks like Anakin's trauma went a lot deeper than any of us thought." Mark said. "Gosh darn it, I should've realized it was this bad when he wanted to be blocked from the Force back at the UFT."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Moltar exclaimed in shock.

"...I said that out loud, didn't I?" Mark muttered.

"You did." Yaoyorozu said. "This is gonna take some time. I hope the others are faring better than us."


	11. Incident at Bespin

_In an asteroid field near Hoth…_

The two ships of the Millenium Falcon and Galaxy King flew out of a large asteroid hiding from the Empire chasing them, barely escaping from the Maw of a giant space Slug as the creature roared.

"Okay, the next time any of us pick an asteroid to hide in, we check if it's inhabited by a giant space slug!" Hope said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Mari said with a green face.

"Phew… That was a close call." David said.

"It was a good idea to hide in that asteroid, but how come none of us realized we were in a giant slug's stomach?" Sunset said.

"Really, we should at least try to pick up on these things!" Rarity protested. "Getting swallowed by a whale one thing, but a slug is just too horrid a thing!"

"Hey, look on the bright side! At least we lost the Empire." Eddy said.

"Yeah, at the risk of almost being digested! And before you say anything over there Han, it was your idea!" Flamberge said.

"...Okay, not my brightest idea, but we don't all have a Chameleon Cloak, or whatever you call it." Han replied. "We gotta find our own ways to be invisible."

"We would have been fine if you just flew closer to the Galaxy King." Miles said.

"Hiding from the Empire is the last problem we need, Han's ship is flying around with a broken Hyperdrive. If it's not repaired, it won't jump to lightspeed." Hope said. "It's too risky to fix it in any old location. We need a good place to get repairs."

"Actually… I might know a place. And someone." Han said.

"You do?" Pearl asked.

"Yep. It's gonna take someone who knows this ship like me and Chewie do. And there's only one guy in the galaxy who has that experience...Lando Calrissian." Han replied.

"Never heard of him. Have you, Jet?" Akane asked.

"Most people in the Future Universe have." Peni said. "He used to be the owner of the Millenium Falcon before Han got his hands on it."

"Spider Girl's on point." Han added. "I won it from him in a game of deseracc. Been flying her ever since."

"Okay...guess we're going to Cloud City then." Jet said.

"Cloud City?" Noir asked.

"A popular tourist destination, on the Gas Planet of Bespin." Mahiru said. "It's runned by Calrissian."

"The same person who owned the Millenium Falcon." Kagura said. "Coincidence? I think NOT!"

"You sure we can trust this guy, Han? I mean, I dunno if the Empire has holds in Bespin or not." Akane said.

"Ah, don't worry. Lando has no love for the Empire." Han said. "Besides, we go way back."

"Well, Han's friend sounds like someone we can trust, so I'm all for going to Bespin to give this a try." Hope said. "What do you guys think? You in on this plan?"

"Alright, I'll play along for now." Ace said.

"Worth a shot." David said.

"I'd say something, but I'm afraid of jinxing us." ZS said.

"Guess we're all in." Jexi said. "But something about this feels wrong."

* * *

As the ships Rocketed to Bespin, the Empire was plotting their next move. And having lost the heroes, they had to take a new course of action.

"Emperor Tarkin, must we really hire Bounty Hunters to track down these meddlers?" Veers asked.

"They're the scum of the Galaxy. They don't care anything but for money." Starkiller added.

"Perhaps, but so far, the resources available to us have failed to deliver results. We must make use of every option available to us." Tarkin said as he turned to the gathered hunters. "And fortunately for us… one such Bounty hunter who was scheduled to compete in the Ultimate Fighting Tournament has graced us with his presence."

"I'd say I'm glad to be here, but then I'd be lying." Boba Fett said as he leaned on a console. "Still, beats working for that psychopathic lab rat, Normal."

"Aw, is the great Boba Fett reluctant to take the job?" a man in bandages sneered.

"Trust me, Denger, if you saw the things I saw, you'd know how dangerous those heroes are. I'm here for Han Solo, nothing more." Boba replied.

"My lord, can we really depend on Boba Fett after what he has seen?" Veers asked.

"You need not worry." Tarkin said. "Boba was among many of the villains in the tournament who saw the powers of the heroes first hand. Though he did not compete, he was part of the alliance that got disbanded."

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. Baby and Tirek weren't exactly keen on playing by the rules. Not to mention that our key to the whole thing switched sides." Boba said. "So, with introductions out of the way, what's this job you have anyway?"

"There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds both the Millennium Falcon and the Galaxy King. You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want the King. No disintegrations. No explosions. I want them all alive." Tarkin said.

"The King? You mean the Galaxy King? You got an army of destroyers. Why would you want some regular ship?" one of them asked.

"Well, I'm sure you are all aware of how our previous Emperor was assassinated? There was one piece of information that wasn't made public: the perpetrators came from another universe." Tarkin said. "Before they escaped from our galaxy, Sidious' scientists were able to analyze the ship they arrived in. However, they were unable to learn how the vessel jumped between worlds. But, the energy it gave off matches the small readings of ships in the Tatooine system we were able to obtain from the Galaxy King before being blocked. That has led us to believe that the ship can also travel to other worlds."

"Okay...so what?" the hunter said.

"So, when we obtain the vessel, the Empire will be able to expand to other worlds, just as our previous Emperor planned." Tarkin said.

"Uh huh...that all works out on paper but...let's say you succeed, do you really think this Empire can even stand a chance against other universes?" one hunter said.

"Not on our own, but there are potential allies we can make contact with. And once we bring an end to this "Hero Alliance", the Empire will surely be respected in the Multiverse." Tarkin said.

A number of the bounty hunters looked at one another before they started leaving one after another.

"...*sigh* Did I mention the one who captures them will be allowed to keep any treasure they have on hand?" Tarkin said.

"That's enticing…" one of them said. "But this talk of invading other universes….sorta puts us off. So...we're gonna split."

"Very well. We have reports that they're heading to Bespin if you change your mind." Tarkin said.

"Look, you're plan isn't gonna work. You all are just gonna crash and burn. Adios." one of them said as most of the bounty hunters left leaving only Boba Fett.

"You're still here, Fett?" Tarkin asked.

"Like I said, I'm here for Solo. I'm staying as far as I can from those heroes as I can." Fett said. "Besides… Lord Jabba is getting antsy. He wants Solo to pay him...one way or another. At the very least, I can get the bounty on his head."

"As you wish. Bespin, Cloud City." Tarkin said in a tired tone.

"Thanks." Boba said as he walked out.

"Veers, remind me to listen to you more." Tarkin said shaking his head slowly.

"Noted, My Lord." Veers nodded.

* * *

_Bespin, Cloud City…_

"So this is Cloud City, it reminds me of Giga City in a way." Zero said.

"I'm more impressed by the fact that Bespin is a Gas Giant." Hope said. "And this Lando guy found a way to build a city that is able to function without any land."

"I just hope he'll be able to repair the Falcon's hyperdrive so we can ensure Han's safety." Mayumi said.

"Something doesn't feel right." Ace said.

"Don't worry Ace, you heard Han. This place is totally Empire free." Gemini said. "And besides, he and Lando are old friends."

"Alright, let's just hope it's smooth sailing from here on." Ace said.

Soon enough, the falcon landed on a platform where a man in light blue with a cape waited with a man with a computer in his head, along with a couple guards.

"Is that him?" Hope asked.

"It sure is." Peni said.

"See, Ace? We're fine." Han said before turning to Chewie. "Keep your eyes open." he whispered.

"Now...Han...and...friends of Han. I'm afraid there have been some...complications." Lando said leading them inside.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" David asked.

"Lando, Han told us we could trust you. Why are you saying you can't help us all of a sudden?" Hope asked.

At that moment, the group was led to a door that opened to reveal…

"Hey Chrysalis, Solo." Boba said. "Miss me?"

"Hey, that's…!" Rainbow-2 gawked.

"Boba Fett." Lemon said. "Lando, how could you?"

"I know how this looks but by entering this deal, I guarantee long lasting safety for my city. I'm sorry but my people came first. I had no choice." Lando said.

"Noble, but still not a smart decision." Sachiko said.

"Me and my trust problems…" Hope sighed.

"Why are you here, Boba? I thought you were done with us after the UFT." Piccolo said.

"Well, after what happened with that light show, Techno got the idea to approach that psycho Normal and recruit him into the League of Destruction. Guess how that turned out?" Boba asked.

"We know. Normal turned him into a monster." Hope said.

"Yeah and he went and enslaved the rest of us after." Boba said. "And we scattered after you took him down. Thanks for that, by the way. So, I'll make this easy. You can hand Solo over...or I can detonate the bomb I put in the city's main power grid and blow this place to kingdom come."

"You bastard." Roy said.

"How do we know you're even telling the truth? For all we know, you could be bluffing." Sanji said.

"I could. But are you willing to take that risk?" Boba said, turning to look at the chef. "I've counted. There are about 200 female citizens in Cloud City. What does that tell you, Vinsmoke?"

"Okay...you've made this easier." Sanji said.

"Now that's a…" Boba said before a swift kick was delivered to his face. "What the-?"

"We just gotta take you out before you take anyone else out." Sanji said. "Sound about right?"

"Almost...but you forget one thing." Boba said before Sanji suddenly stopped in place. "I didn't come alone. Ugh!" Boba said before he was dealt a swift punch to the gut by Hope.

"Yeah...just shut up." he said taking the detonator. "We know you're here, Starkiller. Show yourself."

"If you insist." a voice called out before the Sith walked into the room. "Hope the Victor, a.k.a., Jonah Ginova, of the Ginova Mafia family. I've heard much about you."

"That's funny. We dunno anything about you." Hope said.

"There's no need for jokes. And you can forget about trying to attack me, Ace Neptune." Starkiller said. "This area is surrounded by stormtroopers. And even if you attack me, I can still take you all on."

"I hate to say it, but he's got us right where he wants us." Hope said.

"Okay...you all can stop." Han said. "You want me right? Then take me then. But let them go."

"Han?!" Leia Sky asked.

"Heh. What can I say? You guys have grown on me." Han said.

"Smart man. Troopers!" Starkiller called before Stormtrooper stormed into the room. "Take them away. Put the heroes in the cells."

"Fair enough. Lock us up then." Jexi said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" David asked.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Jexi whispered. "For now, just go along with them."

* * *

_Dagobah…_

"How's Anakin doing?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"He's… not doing well." Luke Sky said looking at his father. "That Shadow we defeated traumatized him. Showed him what he could have become as Darth Vader. That man in black armor…"

"I don't think it's that simple, Luke." Mark said. "Shadows are a manifestation of your darkest thoughts and feelings. That was the part of Anakin that Sidious grew over the Clone Wars in preparation for becoming a Sith...and that brush with darkness on Mustafar really set it in stone."

"Well, what do we do?" Moltar asked.

"Hmm...I really can't say. I'm gonna call the others. Maybe Sunset or Sectonia can give us an answer." Mark said.

At that moment, Luke Sky clutched his head in pain and nearly fell to the ground. "Leia...Han…!"

"Luke!" Mark said running to his side.

"What's wrong?" Shanoa asked holding his shoulders.

"The future, he has seen." Yoda said walking up. "Through the Force, things Jedi will see. Other places. The future... the past. Old friends long gone."

"My friends... your friends... they're in trouble!" Luke Sky said shakily.

"Stay calm Luke, tell us what happened." Shanoa said.

"I saw... I saw a city in the clouds." Luke Sky said. "Han was being lowered into a hole. The Empire got the Galaxy King and your teammates. And...Starkiller was there."

"Starkiller? There?" Yaoyorozu said.

"Troubling, this is." Yoda said. "Difficult for me to see. Always in motion is the future."

"Get the Galaxy King? I'm afraid that's impossible even for the Empire." Yaoyorozu said.

"What? What do you mean?" Moltar asked.

"There's a very extreme security system in place to make sure it doesn't get stolen. If someone tries to enter without any of us, it goes into total defense mode." Yaoyorozu said. "Something Tails, Miu and Mari came up with to defend against thieves."

"Either way, we must go back and rescue them." Shanoa said.

"Yeah…I can't let anything happen to them." Luke Sky said. "Father… are you coming?"

"Right. I'm coming." Anakin said in a distant voice.

"But...they could already have them…" Moltar began.

"Let me tell you this. I've seen them in action long enough to know...you have no faith in their power...you have no faith at all in friends." Yaoyorozu said.

"I have faith in my friends...but you guys haven't seen a Sith in action like I have. The power…" Moltar began.

"It doesn't matter if we have seen it or not. An enemy is still an enemy. We aren't afraid of the Sith." Yaoyorozu said with Shanoa standing by her.

"We have faced many enemies that were considered powerful, yet we were victorious time and time again with our comrades by our side." Shanoa said.

"Plus, have you seen the tactical minds we have with us. I bet they're coming up with a plan to bust themselves out any moment now." Yaoyorozu said.

"(They...they really aren't afraid. These two...no...all of them. They know how strong the enemy is, and yet they're willing to face it head on. I'm...so envious of them.)" Moltar thought. "Fine...then I guess I'll just have to go with you."

"Alright…. We're sorry to leave Master, but we have to save our friends." Luke Sky said.

"Leave now, continue your training I will not." Yoda said.

"What do you think Anakin? Is Luke ready?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"... Absolutely." Anakin said.

"Then, let's go." Mark said as they boarded Luke's X-Wing and took off.


	12. Friend Lost, Friend Found

No sooner were the others captured on Bespin that they were taken to a chamber deep in the Bowels of Cloud City.

"What the heck is this place? And what's that machine?" Hope asked.

"It's a carbonization chamber. Its for encasing people in carbonite." Jet said.

"Carbonite? Never heard of that metal before…" Kazuichi said.

"Because it's not metal. It's a substance that acts sort of like ice." Jet said. "The only possible reason for us being here is cause they want us to watch Han get frozen before they move to execute us."

"What if he doesn't survive? Solo's no good to me dead." Boba said as he and Starkiller walked into the chamber.

"The Empire will compensate Jabba if Solo does not survive." The Sith Lord said before turning towards the door. "Bring him in."

Several Stormtroopers bring Solo into the room and placed him on a circle in the middle of the room.

"Han, I just wanna say this…" Ibuki said. "If you don't survive, lemme just say from all of us we've had our doubts about ya, but after what you did to save our butts a little while longer… you're not a smuggler to us."

"Save the emotional speech, kid." Han said. "I've been through a whole lot worse. Besides, we all know how this is gonna go: Boba takes me to Jabba, you follow and bust me out, and probably knock that slug-"

"Han… don't spoil it, please." David said. "We'll just play it by ear."

"...What? Okay...not sure what that means but I'll keep quiet then." Han said.

"Stay strong, Han." Hope said as Han was lowered in.

"Throw the switch." Starkiller said as a trooper did so.

"No!" Leia Sky called as light flashed from the crater. It soon subsided as Han was raised but now completely imprisoned within carbonite.

"Good. Load him onto my ship." Boba said.

"Oh Color Gods." Ace said.

"He's yours. Do whatever you desire with him. We will handle the Hero Alliance." Starkiller said.

"Right. Well, with any luck, I won't see you people again." Boba said to the heroes before leaving with the frozen Han.

"Oh...I dunno. Fate can be funny like that." Hope said.

"He's got a point. As you'll soon see." David said.

Leopardmon motioned "3… 2… 1…" before snapping his fingers.

The heroes soon broke away as they started attacking the Stormtroopers.

"Starkiller!" Ace yelled.

"Whatever you plan to say, I'm afraid it must wait. If you'll excuse me, I need to make a hole in your ship." Starkiller said before dashing out of the room.

"Ace, stop him! We'll handle the grunts!" David said.

"I'm on it!" Ace said giving chase.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Luke Sky's X-Wing broke through the atmosphere of Bespin and approached Cloud City.

"Incredible." Shanoa said in awe.

"This would be beautiful...if it weren't in trouble." Yaoyorozu said spotting one of the Star Destroyers parked nearby it.

"Hey, I just realized something." Moltar said. "You guys don't think that this is a trap, do you?"

"Of course it is." Mark said. "That's why we're going in stealthy at first. But if we're spotted...well, we're going in fast and hard."

"I see a landing spot over there, it looks like the backway in." Shanoa said pointing to an empty landing spot. "Luke."

"I see it." Luke Sky said as he turned to the landing pad. "Get ready. The moment we land, we're getting started."

"Right." Mark responded. "I'm going to see if I can't get in touch with the others." he added as he turned on his comm. "Hello, is anyone there?"

"Luke, it's a trap!" Leia Sky responded.

"We kind of started an all out fight with the stormtroopers here. But you guys gotta head to the Galaxy King. Starkiller's gonna try and take it." Jexi said.

"Ace is on his way to the Galaxy King to intercept. Meet up with him." Omnimon said.

"Roger!" the group answered as they leaped out of the ship as it landed and raced into Cloud City.

* * *

_With Ace…_

"What...my lightsaber...why can't it…" Starkiller said not seeing any cuts in the ship.

"Give it up. Plasma weapons can't affect the outer coating." Ace said. "Now tell me...do you side with the Empire out of free will or is it because something happened to you that changed your life?"

"If you think a speech is all it will take to convince me to change my ways, you really are a fool." Starkiller said.

"If that's the way it has to be…" Ace started as he summoned Muramasa Masamune. "I'll just have to knock some sense into you."

(Cue- Vergil Battle 2- Devil May Cry 3)

"I don't need my lightsabers to defeat you." Starkiller said. "All I need… is the Dark Side."

Starkiller then shot lightning out of his hand towards Ace, who dodged at the last second.

"Sonic Sword!" Ace called launching a wave of energy at Starkiller.

Starkiller's connection to the Force was too strong however, and with a Force Push, he dissipated the energy wave. He then got Ace in a force Choke and Raised him high in the air.

"Don't underestimate the Dark Side." Starkiller said.

"Funny...I was about to say the same about Nephilims!" Ace said launching another wave of energy as it hit Starkiller right in the face, forcing him to let go.

"Impressive." Starkiller said. "I suppose I actually will require my lightsabers." he added as he drew his weapons and dashed at Ace before jumping and landing behind the boy. Ace quickly spun around and blocked Starkiller's attack.

The two then engaged in a lightning fast saber on sword duel before Starkiller blocked one of Ace's downward strikes and pushed him back, making him stumble.

"You're in my way." Starkiller said.

"I won't let you destroy my friend's ship!" Ace said charging at him. But Starkiller was too fast.

Starkiller unleashed a powerful Force Wave that threw Ace into the air, followed by a barrage of saber strikes.

"Behold, boy! This is true power!" Starkiller screamed as he then used a Force Push to slam Ace through the Galaxy King's door. "Thank you for inviting me in." he said as he walked into the ship.

"N-no." Ace said as he weakly stood up.

"Now this ship belongs to…" Starkiller said before an arrow hit him and pierced his arm. "Ahhh! What-?"

"Where...did that…" Ace said before looking to the side and looked in shock and saw a familiar woman there. "A-Aim?! Why are you…?"

"I have no clue what this place is or who either of you are. But from what I've seen...that one is a plague that needs to be wiped from existence." Aim said looking at Starkiller.

"Wiped from existence?" Starkiller said as he pulled the arrow out. "Girl, I couldn't die even if I wanted to. In fact, the only one being destroyed today...is you!" he declared as the arrow floated out of his grasp and suddenly shot towards Aim.

"No!" Ace called quickly limping towards Aim to intercept it. However, before he could get there, a bullet shattered the arrow in midair.

"Phew, guess we got here just in time." a voice said as Luke Sky's team appeared in the broken doorway. "Shanoa, can you heal Ace?"

"Yes, I can." Shanoa said.

"This...this wasn't supposed to…" Starkiller said as he found himself surrounded at all sides.

"It's your choice. Either surrender with honor...or run like a coward." Aim said.

"Please...we only want to help you." Ace said.

"Help me?" Starkiller said before he started laughing. "Help me?! I no longer need help! Not after what you did to me...Skywalker!" he finished as he rounded on Anakin.

"What? I don't even know you!" Anakin said.

"You don't? A shame. After all…" Starkiller said as he pushed a button on the side of his mask, causing the faceplate to pull up, revealing a face familiar to Anakin and Moltar. "...You caused me to die."

"No way...you can't be…" Moltar said in shock. "...Galen?!"

"Galen Cross, no… Darth Darklord never told you the truth about him when you, Scarlet Fist, and him were together as a mercenary group." Starkiller said.

"He told us enough about him, and now he's dead, thanks to Sidious. You're not Galen Cross!" Moltar said. "Who the hell are you?!"

"No… I am Galen Mark." Starkiller said. "I was once a fool who believed in the Light, until my eyes were opened. That failed acolyte you called a friend was weak, believing that there was more to the Dark Side than rage. I...am no weakling." Starkiller said as he started to pulse with Dark Side energy.

"Galen Mark? Then… could you possibly be-?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"(Wait, that's-!)" Anakin thought. "Everyone get back!"

At that moment, Starkiller unleashed a Force Pulse that threw the entire group back. "It seems my plans here have unravelled. I'll have to claim this ship another day." he said as he started to walk out.

"Galen...wait." Ace said. "You don't have to do this, you're a good person, I know it!"

"...Galen Mark is dead. Now...there is only the Starkiller." The Sith responded before leaving.

"Galen…" Ace said before he collapsed and blacked out.

"Ace!" Shanoa said.

"He's hurt bad." Luke Sky said.

"Get him to the Medical wing. We can start healing him there." Yaoyorozu said.

"While we're at it… I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Shanoa said to Aim.

"Please do...like how do you know me? I know none of you people." Aim said.

"What?" Yaoyorozu said as she and Shanoa exchanged looks.

* * *

It didn't take long before the others returned from beating on the stormtroopers and saving the city.

"So she doesn't remember anything?" Jexi asked.

"No. It's like what Ling told us about the other titans who had their abilities stripped. A number of them lost their memories of ever being Titans." Sunset said.

"Amnesia." Sachiko said.

"Poor girl. I kind of feel bad for her in a way." David said. "Sure, she was an enemy and being stripped of her powers was for her own good, but being stripped of her memories in the process? That's messed up!"

"I agree! But uh...I'm a little out of the loop here. Who is she?" Eddy asked.

"Her name is Aim. She was originally a Titan with the power of the moon goddess, Artemis. She lost her powers though when we brought in the Olympos XII. Didn't you hear of the Titan crisis a while back?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh...I apologize, but I don't believe we have." Double D said sheepishly.

"It's understandable. News of an incident like that will only induce the public into a panic." David said.

"It feels like so long ago that happened that I'd rather forget." Tsuki said.

"Basically, these powerful beings with the powers of gods called Titans were freed from their stone prisons and went on a rampage across the worlds. But we gathered the Olympos XII and stopped them and took down their leader, Centurion." Jexi said.

"And the two of us along with the rest of twelve went into a deep sleep since we used most of our power to seal away their power, but me and Tsuki were brought back thanks to Ace." Corona added. "The kid may be crazy, but he's got a good heart."

"Yeah...but it's actually kind of scary when you think about it." Moltar said. "If Starkiller could beat Ace...just how strong is he?"

"If he's so tapped into the Dark Side just as much as Galen was when he achieved the Balance… then he's probably as strong as Darklord." Hope said.

"I don't know. Galen was strong, but not like that. Although, he was cut off from the Force on Cross-World, so maybe he was stronger here." Mark theorized. "Still, that doesn't explain why Galen Mark looks just like Darklord."

"Yeah. Darklord would've mentioned it if he had a brother, and even if he did, the time difference meant that Darklord missed 4,000 years of this galaxy's timeline." Scarlet said. "Any family he had would be long gone."

"Yeah...safe to say that those two are not related. They don't even share the same last name." Nami said.

"That part was obvious from the beginning." Leopardmon said. "But we should probably hurry and rescue Han."

"Oh don't worry too much about losing Han. Hope, did you?" Jexi asked.

"Yep...Got the data here." Hope said showing a device with a beacon beeping.

"When Hope gut punched Boba, he put a tracker on his armor so we could follow him." Jexi said.

"According to the signal, it seems to be leading to Tatooine." Hope said.

"Seriously? Tatooine? We have to go all the way back there?" David groaned.

"Oh no…" Aya groaned in tandem.

"Hey, Han turned himself in to save our hides." ZS said. "I don't know about you guys, but I've lost one friend to this galaxy too many! You two can stay in the ship, no one's asking you to go. You do what you gotta do David, Aya."

"For the last time, stop acting like it's just you guys! We're all going to save Han, whether you have any objections or not." David said.

"Are you certain? If I recall, you don't seem to like deserts all that much." Leopardmon said.

"Oh-ho-ho, trust me. If I know the type Jabba is, I'll have plenty of mooks to take my aggression on." David said.

"Seconded." Aya added.

"Time to go pay this Jabba a visit." Hope said.


	13. Stealing From a Slug

_The planet of Tatooine. A desolate, dusty world full of vast oceans of sand. This planet is not ruled by The Empire; instead, it is held under the thrall of the greedy Jabba the Hutt. Recently, the crime lord has obtained a new decoration for his castle: the smuggler Han Solo, frozen in carbonite. Little does he know that this will be the worst mistake of his life…_

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea, Master Hope…" C-3P0 said as he and R2-D2 made their way to Jabba's Palace, accompanied by Fuyuhiko and Peko.

"I know it seems bad 3P0, but we can't take any chances. Given Fuyuhiko's clan history, I'd think Jabba would be more than willing to make a bargain with him. And just in case things get ugly, Peko's there to back you guys up." Hope said over the comm.

"During our training seclusion, master Kuzuryu and I made contact with lots of off world criminal families. We know how to appeal to them." Peko said.

"Oh, I hope you're right, Mistress Pekoyama. Otherwise...well, I've heard stories of droids who have failed to please Jabba." 3PO said worriedly. "They never end well."

The four arrive at the door to Jabba's Palace. 3PO timidly walks up and knocks on the door. After several seconds, he turns towards the group.

"It appears there's no one home. We should head back to the ship." 3PO said before a hatch opened and an eyestalk emerged.

"Tee chuta hhat yudd!"

"Goodness gracious me!" 3PO said in shock before composing himself and guestering to the others. "Artoo Detoowha, Pekoa Pekoayama, Fuyuahikoa Kuzuaryua bo Seethreepiowha ey toota odd mischka Jabba du Hutt."

"You can understand this guy?" Fuyuhiko said.

"Of course, Master Kuzuryu. After all, I am fluent with over 6 million different languages." 3PO said. "This is Huttese, the dominant language in Hutt Space."

"Good, then tell him we're here for Han." Fuyuhiko said.

The eyestalk droid then laughed before reentering the hole in the door, which closed shut.

"I believe he heard you, Master Kuzuryu." 3PO said. "I doubt that they'll simply allow us to-"

Just then, the door made a screeching noise as it slowly rose up.

"Oh dear…" 3PO said quietly.

"It seems as if Jabba wants us as an audience." Peko said.

"This oughta be good…" Fuyuhiko grumbled as R2 beeped in agreement.

* * *

The four entered the seedy little hideaway as they saw many alien outlaws before seeing the slug that was Jabba himself sitting on his throne.

"(So, you are here for Solo, is that right, little one?)" Jabba said in Huttese.

"That's right. And I wouldn't look down on me." Fuyuhiko said.

"(You are in my palace. You would do well to watch your tone. You wouldn't want to end up like poor Solo, would you?)" the Hutt laughed as he gestured towards a far wall where the frozen form of Han Solo hung.

"Captain Solo!" 3PO said meekly. "Oh, we're doomed…"

"No we're not. I have an idea." Fuyuhiko said. "R2, play that message Luke Sky recorded to your systems."

R2 beeped in reply as he started up a holorecording.

"Exalted Jabba, I think we got off on the wrong foot. We have brought a message from Luke Skywalker." Fuyuhiko said as Luke appeared in the holo.

"Greetings, Exalted One." the holo began. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life. With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. My allies and I will be coming to your palace with a gift I believe will be a fair trade for Captain Solo. As a token of goodwill, I present you with these two droids to be under your employment until we arrive."

"What?! What did he say? That's not the message I heard!" 3PO said in alarm.

"Well here's a message of my own. Jabba...you seem like a man of...good taste. How about a wager?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"(A wager?)" Jabba asked. "(What do you have in mind?)"

"You have a monster underneath this place right? I'll send Peko down there to battle it. She comes back alive, you have to give us Han. She doesn't, you can have me along with the droids." Fuyuhiko said.

"(Hmmmm…. Ho, ho, ho!)" Jabba laughed. "(This one has quite a bit of faith in his consort! Very well, I accept your wager. However, there is one thing you must know.)"

"And what's that?" Fuyuhiko asked as Peko readied her Kendo sick.

"(You're both standing on the entrance!)" the Hutt laughed as the floor opened under the former Ultimate Despair members, sending them down.

"Son of a…!" Fuyuhiko called as they dropped into the floor.

"Peko, Fuyuhiko, what's happening?! Whats going on?!" Hope asked.

"Jabba punked us! He's fed us both to this rancor thing!" Fuyuhiko said.

"WHAT?!" USApyon asked in shock. "That's Jabba's way of getting rid of people who displease him! It can eat a person in two bites!"

"Please tell me that you're messing with me, rabbit…" Fuyuhiko said as a gate near them opened.

"Hang tight, guys. Calvary is on the way!" Gallantmon said.

From the gate, a huge, fanged creature walked out and roared at the two.

"He wasn't messing with me." Fuyuhiko said as he drew his knife. "Let's get this crap over with."

The Rancor lumbered towards the two, his giant arm reaching out towards the two.

Peko drew her wooden sword and stabbed it right to the Rancor's palm with a powerful thrust. The creature drew his hand back and roared in pain as it swung at her with his other hand. Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko looked behind the rancor and noticed a door beyond where the creature had come from.

"Peko, keep that freak busy! Then when I give the signal, lead it over here!" Fuyuhiko said.

"Understood." she said as she kept whacking away at the beast, forcing it to walk back under the door.

"Now!" Fuyuhiko said slamming on the button as Peko jumped back with the gate shutting down on the Rancor's head, killing it as it let out a whimper.

"(WHAT?!)" Jabba yelled in shock from up above. "(CHEATER! MAGIC TRICKS! IT HAS TO BE!)"

"You know...I was planning to let you walk outta here alive if you took my bet." Fuyuhiko said as he and Peko climbed out. "But since you went and double crossed us...the exterminators are coming."

At that moment a door at the side was encased in ice before David kicked it apart.

"Sorry we're late for the party." David said as he was joined by the rest of the Hero Alliance.

"You all have the rights to remain silent!" Flamberge said.

"Darn it, you beat me by one second on that line." ZS said. "Uh, I mean, give us Solo, you overgrown piece of fish bait!"

"(Clever.)" Jabba said. "(So the bargain was a trick to lead your allies here.)"

"(Guys, get Solo out of here and find a way to decarbonize him. I've got a bullet with Jabba's name on it.)" David said in Japanese.

"Somehow, I understand what you mean." ZS said as he zoomed over to where Solo hung. "Alright, let's see...let's try this."

ZS starts pressing buttons on the side of Solo's frozen prison until the carbonite begins to melt away and Solo is released, falling to the ground.

"Hey, for once, pressing random buttons worked!" ZS said in a pleasantly surprised tone. "Solo, you okay?"

"Skater kid, that you?" Han said, his eyes squinted. "I can't see a thing. What's going on?"

"Jabba's about to get executed." David said.

"The carbonite must've dilapidated his eyesight. It'll come back in a couple hours." Mikan said.

"(I can't believe I was so careless. To let you trick me in to leading you all here.)" Jabba said.

"It was a plan that we all came up with. You were the one who thought about killing us." Fuyuhiko said. "Besides...you brought this upon yourself." he said firing right into Jabba's head. "David?"

"My pleasure." David said as he starting dragging Jabba. "Damn, this guy's heavy… A little help?"

"Coming, David." Akane said as she and Nekomaru came up. "Ed, wanna lend a hand?"

"Okay." Ed said as he grabbed Jabba's tail and lifted him up. "What shall we do with the evil giant space slug of villainy?"

"I've got a good idea." David said smirking.

Dune Sea…

"In you go!" David said as the four of them tossed Jabba's corpse into the Sarlacc pit.

"Eat up, big guy, it's on the house!" Akane smirked.

"Wow. They made this look harder in the movies." ZS said. "A lot more fun though."

"Yep. We won't have to worry about this guy and his goons getting on our backs anymore." David said.

"What about Boba Fett? He's still out there. Should we be worried he might come back for revenge?" Hope asked.

"Huh. Didn't see him in the palace. Weird…" Eddy said.

"He's likely still with the Empire. Meaning we'll be dealing with him soon enough." Sanji said.

"Good, I'm in the mood for some payback." Han said.

"What's our next step now?" Simon asked.

"We'll get back to the Rebellion, and get back to work." Mark said.

"Before I meet up with you all there, I have to go see Master Yoda." Luke Sky said. "To say thank you for training me as much as he could. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have mastered becoming a Jedi this past week."

"I'll come with you." Shanoa said.

"Thanks, but this is something I should do alone." Luke said.

"In the meantime, I need to check on Ace's condition when we return to the ship." Mari said.

"Yeah. We are approaching the final stages of the Rebellion war. It won't be long before the final battle." Hope said.


	14. Interlude

As the group split off and the others went to join the Rebel Fleet to prepare for the final battle against the Empire, Luke Sky returned to Dagobah to consult Master Yoda.

"Hmm. That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes?" Yoda said, his voice weaker than the last time Luke heard it.

"Master Yoda, are you…" Luke Sky asked.

"Indeed I am, yes." Yoda responded. "Sick have I become. Old and weak. When nine hundred years old you reach, feel good you will not. Hmm?" he chuckled before starting to cough. The Jedi Master then made his way to his bed. "Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it, I have."

"Master Yoda, you can't die." Luke Sky pleaded. "We still need your guidance. Me, my father, and the rest of the Alliance."

"Strong am I with the Force... but not that strong!" Yoda said as he crawled into his bed. "Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall. That is the way of things... the way of the Force."

"But...what about my father?" Luke asked. "What he saw in that cave, and what Starkiller said on Bespin...I could tell it brought up old wounds. If you are gone, who's going to help him? I'm not even a Jedi."

"One regret, I have. Save your father from the Dark Side, I could not. Save him from his darkness, you must." Yoda said.

"Me?" Luke Sky asked.

"Yes. Possess the key to balance, your father does. But fears it, he does. Support him in his hour of need, you must." Yoda said. "Starkiller. You must confront Starkiller together. Then, and only then, a Jedi you will be. And face him you will."

"I understand." Luke Sky nodded. "But, I do have a question: Ace thinks that there's some good in Starkiller. Do you think he's right?"

"Torn between the Light and Dark Side, Starkiller is. Unlike anything before, his mind is. Almost like two different people, his mind is. Be wary, you must." Yoda said. "Do not...underestimate him, or the Dark Side, or suffer his fate, you will."

"I won't. I promise." Luke Sky said sadly.

"Then...best luck, I wish you. May the Force...be with…" Yoda said before his breath gets caught in his throat. The master shivers...and closes his eyes for the final time. Luke watches as the body fades away.

"Rest in peace, Master Yoda." Luke said quietly before exiting the hut as the lights die out.

* * *

_Rebel Fleet…_

"Finally back with the Rebel Alliance. Hope they didn't miss us too much." Rainbow said.

"They probably didn't. But everyone's a bit nervous in the fleet. Probably because the final battle is approaching." Sakura said.

"Can't blame 'em." Emo said. "It's all or nothing here. This may as well be the battle to end all battles in this galaxy."

"To have a battle like this before the Perfect Link Tournament finals… I'm nervous." Kendo said.

"Well, then there is only one thing we can do...share our plans for the future." CP said. "Personally, I hope to be paired up with Yellow Shocker again. Hitmonlee and I have developed a few strategies after our last clash with him. David, who are you keen on facing in the finals?"

"My secret." David said.

"Yeah...we'll be heading to the final battleground after this is over. Then we'll get to see who comes out champion." Jexi said.

"Children!" a harsh voice called out as Grievous approached the group. "The briefing is in 10 minutes. Don't be late."

"You don't have to yell, Grievous, jeez!" Akane said. "And we're not kids!"

"Seriously.. Why are you always so hard on everyone?" Ibuki asked.

"Indeed Grievous. They've been in enough battles to not be treated like children." Spectra said arriving. "Now, come along."

"Thanks, Spectra." ZS said.

"Why are you still here? I thought you were suppose to turn in Esdeath?" Dan asked.

"Unfortunately, the empire has been gunning after me and my ship for some reason. So I need to deal with them before Esdeath can be sent to prison." Spectra said.

"But is Esdeath really that bad of a person? I mean… she did help Night Raid stop Kaos during their first adventure there." Ruby said.

"And did she mention the dozens of villages and places she's wiped out since her resurrection?" Spectra asked. "I'm sorry but I have to side with the government on this. Esdeath's a wild card. She only cares about survival. No one else is in her radar."

"I guess that makes sense. It's always been Kill or be killed for Esdeath." Hope said.

"Glad you can agree with me on this. And thanks again for helping apprehend her." Spectra said as they entered the briefing room.

"By the way, I've checked on Ace." Mari said to Hope. "He's alright, he seems to be in a coma at the moment after his fight with Galen."

"Darn it, if only we'd gotten there sooner-!" Mark started before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about Ace, Mark. He's been through tougher stuff than that. He'll be up on his feet soon." Hope said.

"I know, but maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt that bad if we were there during the fight." Mark responded. "*sigh* Some hero I am, huh?"

"This isn't all on you. We all were tied up with the enemy. Though if it weren't for Aim, Starkiller might have done much worse." Yaoyorozu said.

"She's right. You can't blame just yourself. We are all in the fault here." Shanoa said.

"...Okay. Thanks." Mark responded after a short silence.

At that moment, Padmè walked into the room, joined by several military leaders. Everyone in the room quiets down when she signals for attention.

"Hello everyone." Padmè began. "I've gathered you all here to inform you that the Empire has been preparing for something and have been working on the construction of a new Death Star. However, the weapon is still incomplete so we have a chance to stop them before it becomes operational."

The former Senator pushes a button on the console, bringing up a holographic model of the Death Star, orbiting around a small moon.

"The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected." Padmè explains. "But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star."

"Tarkin's there, huh?" Bardock says. "Good, it'll give us the chance to pound his face into dust."

"However, the Death Star isn't without its defenses, despite the empire spread thin." Padme said. "Admiral Ackbar, please explain."

Admiral Ackbar, a salmon-colored aquatic humanoid, steps up. "You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest Moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated from the nearby forest Moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor."

"After that happens, we only have a short window to escape before the weapon collapses in on itself." Padme said. "You'll need to destroy the reactor, then hit full thrusters out of there."

"General Grievous will lead the fighter attack. If any of the Hero Alliance members wish to join the fighters, now is your chance to say so." Ackbar finished.

"Well, some of us may have to assist the Shield deactivation team while the others engage the Death Star." Hope said. "But… we don't want to be a burden on you guys."

"We understand. You've done so much for us already." Padmè said.

"Besides, this battle has such a high risk. I can't risk any of my Animechs in this." Miles said.

"We'll just stick to the shield and maybe sticking it to that Tarkin guy." Natsu said.

"In the meantime, I'll lead the assault team." Lando said. "The Falcon was my ship formerly. Han can take a crew to deactivate the shield."

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?" Ackbar asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have a command crew for the shuttle." Han said.

Chewie then raises his paw to volunteer.

"Well, that's one." Han said.

"Count me in, General." Leia Sky said.

"I'm with you too!" a voice said as Luke Sky walked into the command room.

"Luke!" Anakin said, walking up to his son. "I felt what happened. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Luke Sky said. "It's not your fault. Where's Ace, I need to talk to him."

"You called?" A familiar voice asked as Ace walked in sporting a bandage on his cheek.

"Hey, welcome back from the dead, Ace!" Eddy said. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, no worse for wear." Ace said before turning to Luke Sky. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about? It's about Galen isn't it?"

"Yes. I talked to Yoda, and...I agree with you." Luke answered. "We can save him, but we'll need to be careful. When we face him again, don't be afraid to hit as hard as you can."

"If that's what it'll take to save him, then I'll do whatever it takes." Ace said.

"Then I guess we've got the crew together." Han said.

"Then everyone, prepare your stations. And may the Force be with you all." Padmè said as the meeting was dismissed.

"Sorry for worrying you all." Ace said.

"Ah, don't sweat it. We knew you'd pull through okay." SE said.

"And we're all together for the final battle here." Spectra said. "Where we can put an end to this empire nonsense once and for all."

David slowly nods at this, deep in thought.

"David?" Ace asked tapping his shoulder.

"Ah. I-it's nothing. I was just thinking about something." David said.

"Is it about the tournament? I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Ace said.

"N-no. It's not that." David said.

"It's that droid, isn't it?" Jet asked.

"Shh! Be quiet. Do you want him to hear you?" David asked.

"Please, he's on the other side of the room. He can't hear me." Jet said.

"But… *sigh* Yeah...it's him." David said.

"I do seem to recall that he makes you cautious of him for some reason." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah, mainly the way he talks down on everyone. I know he has a legitimate excuse for it, but still." David said.

"You can't help but want to protect him during that fire fight in space?" Jet asked.

"It's like you're reading my mind, Jet. It's kind of creepy." David said. "I mean, yeah, he used to be an enemy, a Jedi Killer mind you, but he's still an important part of the Alliance right now. Leaving him to die is practically the same thing as indirectly killing him ourselves."

"I know how ya feel. Those feelings are everything I felt when Stealth was still alive. Look, I know you didn't want to go but...nothing is keeping us out of the air." Jet said.

"You sure? I mean, Miles is pretty dead set on keeping his Animechs out of this." David said.

"Don't worry about that. You see...I have a lucky rabbit's foot." Jet said holding a rabbit foot keychain with a key at the end.

"A...rabbit's foot...keychain." David said.

"I actually think it's pretty subtle. No one will suspect it." Leopardmon said.

"But what's the key to? One of the Animechs?" David asked.

"Not quite. It's to the Animech garage on our ship. I slipped it off Miles when he wasn't looking." Jet said.

"Nicely done." Ace said.

"Miles is gonna be so mad when he finds out about this." Mayumi said.

"Yeah, he might. But if we can pull it off, it'll be totally worth it." David said.

"Eh...wouldn't be the first time we broke the rules." Jet said.

"With how crazy your ideas are, David, I'm surprised you're not dead yet." Leopardmon said.

"David is the man with the plan." Ed said.

"Very well put, Ed." David said.

"But… Some strategies are better pulled off when they seem crazy. I'm in too." Leopardmon said.

"Alright, you guys. When the assault team reaches the base, that will be your cue to jump into space and back them up." Jet said.

"Sorry I can't join you guys in the Death Star infiltration." David said.

"No worries. You're following what feels right in your heart." Jexi said. "You gotta see it through."

"Well said, Jexi." Leopardmon said.

"Good luck, everyone." ZS said. "Go take down some TIE fighters for us."

"It'll be our pleasure." Mayumi said.

"And we will do whatever it takes to save Galen and defeat Tarkin." Ace said.

"Let's get to it. We got a hell of a competition waiting for us at the end of this." Hope said. "So let's give it all we got."

"For Obi-Wan, and Yoda." Mark said.

"Yeah! And for Darth Darklord!" Moltar added.


	15. Meeting Ewoks & Preparing for Battle

"Is everyone ready? It's time to stop the Empire once and for all." Hope said.

"Yes, and to save Galen as well." Ace said as he checked on Breidablik and Muramasa Masamune.

"First we have to make sure Han and his strike team get to Endor safely." Sci-Twi said.

"We should go on ahead and clear a path." Omnimon said.

"Good idea. Endor could be unpredictable. So we should be careful." Hope said.

"Right, I'll be readying the Flight Units just in case." Mari said.

"Flight Units? We don't need those things. I say we just charge in and beat em all out." Bakugo said.

"Veevee and I will scour the jungle just in case anyone tries to interfere." Sectonia said.

"As for the rest of us, we're going to stick close to Han's team." Mark said. "I doubt the Empire would stick all of their forces close to their shield. They'd spread out to cut attackers off at the past."

"Meanwhile, David, you, Mayumi, and Leopardmon will head for the hangar and prepare for the jump to space." Hope whispered so Miles wouldn't hear.

"Got it." David said.

"Alright, let's go save the galaxy." Hope said.

And so, the group took their positions and prepared themselves for the battle to come.

* * *

_Space around Endor…_

"Alright, let's hope this works." Han said as his team sat inside a stolen Imperial shuttle, The Galaxy King cloaked close behind. "Miles, we need you to put this ship on the radar. Doesn't matter if they can scan us if we can't get past the shield."

"What? That puts us at risk of being blown apart." Miles said.

"I know, but if they take the access code, we'll be fine. If not, then… we get out of here as fast as we can." Han responded. "Put us on."

"No...I have something better in mind." Miles said activating something on the Galaxy King as a rhino like mech attached to the front as its horn pointed forward and spun as it pierced through the shield. "Animech number 46: Shield Breaker Rhino."

"Kid? Has anyone ever told you you're psychic?" Han smiled. "Cause it seems like you know exactly what we need."

"Loads of times. Nicely done, Miles." Ace said.

"Yeah, I agree. You think of everything." Hope said.

"Yeah, I'm smart like that." Miles grinned.

"Right, now let's get down there before they notice something's up." Han said as the two ships went down to the moon's surface.

Endor…

"Man, this place is beautiful." Akane said. "I could totally go for a run here."

"But this is a moon. It's almost like Endor is a planet." Sonia said.

"Hmm?" Simon said as he saw something run by. "Hello?"

"Shh! You want the Empire to know we're here?" Emo shushed.

"I thought I saw something. I don't think we're alone." Simon said.

"What, you think it could be a local?" ZS asked.

"There's no way a moon could be populated… right?" Hope asked.

"It has to be, I mean there is life here." Simon said.

"Not to mention that we're in the middle of the jungle." Genis said.

Strange animal noises were heard from the forest.

"Okay...maybe there is something here. Chopper, what are they saying?" Lacy asked.

"Well it's not any animal I'm familiar with but it sounds like they said something about...watching the invaders." Chopper said.

"Invaders? Do they mean the Empire...or us?" Archer asked.

"Right now I think… we're the invaders!" Goofy said.

All of a sudden they were surrounded by multiple small creatures. Bear-like in appearance, they wore ragged simple clothing and carried tools and spear.

"What the hell are these things?!" Bakugo asked.

"I have no idea." Hope said.

"Hello there." Simon said using Zoolingualism.

The strange creatures didn't understand him, and took it as a means to corner them.

"I don't think that worked." Gemini said.

"I dunno what these things are, but they definitely don't trust us." Flamberge said.

"Oh, everyone!" a voice called out as 3PO walked up to them. "I apologise for falling behind, I-" the droid started before seeing the situation. "Oh dear."

The creatures gasped as they started bowing to 3PO.

"What the? What's going on?" 3PO asked.

"They must think you're some sort of god." Chopper said.

"Hey 3PO, is the language these guys speak one of the six million you have?" Steven asked.

"Hmm...they are using a primitive dialect, but I do believe I do, Master Universe." 3PO answered. "And it appears you are correct Master Chopper, they do believe I am some sort of god."

"So… what are these things?" Yang asked.

"Ewoks. They're a primitive animal based race." Jet said. "Thought they would have all been extinct by now."

"So that explains why they're half human and half bear." Sakura said as some of the Spirit force members were smitten with them.

"Oh my gosh, they're so cute!" Al said before fainting.

"Too adorable." Mari added following with Stoj.

"Girls." Natsu groaned.

"Yeah, who gets them and this cute stuff." Gray said.

"What was that?" Saki asked with a dark aura around her.

"Nothing!" The two said quickly.

"Wow. She got those two scared just like Erza would." Sachiko said.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think these Ewoks like visitors." Amethyst said.

"3PO can you ask them why they're so hostile to us?" Hope asked.

"Well, it appears that they believe you are all associated with "the others"." 3PO explained. "I can only assume that they are referring to the Imperial forces stationed here."

"Do you think you could tell them we come in peace please?" Stoj asked.

"Or better yet, threaten the little bastards. Tell em if they don't let us be, you'll kill em with your magic." Bakugo said.

"Bakugo! That's not the attitude we need right now." Tsumugi said.

"I beg your pardon, Master Bakugo, but that just wouldn't be proper. It's against my programming to impersonate a deity, much less a wrathful one." 3PO said.

"Besides, why would you want to kill these little guys? They're adorable!" Ace said.

"And actually.. I think they might be able to help us." Hope said.

"Eh?" Nu asked.

"The Empire is stationed here with the shield generator on Endor, right? This moon is their home. So why not convince them to help fight?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, except that they'll only listen to 3PO." ZS said. "Uh...3PO, can you tell them that we're your, uh...champions, or something?"

"Let me ask, Master Skater." 3PO said, saying something to the Ewoks, who huddled together and discussed something. After several minutes, they come to an agreement and say something to their "god". "It seems they've accepted that. They are inviting us to their village."

"Well that was easy. And with a quick montage, we'll turn these little puffballs into fierce planet protecting warriors." Rainbow said.

"..." SE floated with visible silence. "Huh, no glass this time. Guess the joke died."

"What joke?" Rainbow asked. "I was being serious."

"Nah, I was referring to…you know what, never mind."

* * *

_Later in the Ewok's village…_

"It's so amazing how you've convinced these Ewoks to help us." Leia Sky said.

"It was easy. Thanks to them seeing 3PO as their Golden God, we earned their trust." Hope said.

"Plus if we failed, it would've been bad. I think they wanted to eat us or something." Akane said.

"Yeah, THAT would've been bad. I'd taste terrible!" ZS said jokingly.

"Wouldn't they just eat fish or something?" Mark asked before shrugging his shoulders. "Huh, guess they're omnivores."

"That's not really something to joke about." Ross said.

"Sorry, tend to joke about stuff like that to hide my terror at the thought of getting eaten." ZS said. "No seriously, that's how I deal with fear."

At that moment, 3PO walked out of a hut alongside the Ewoks. "Everyone, I have good news!" the droid announced. "I have relayed the story of our adventures since your arrival to our galaxy. After hearing the tale, the Ewoks have accepted us as part of their tribe."

Several of the little teddy bears run up and hug the heroes.

"Well hello there." Ace said hugging one of them back.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bakugo muttered.

"Oh, stop being such a sourpuss, Bakugo." Sachiko said.

"These things are way too annoying and cute. Maybe we just need to put em through a crash course?" he said making an explosion in his hand.

"Hey, we need to tough 'em up, not blow 'em up, kid." Han said. "Maybe we should leave that to the actual trainers?"

"These Ewoks are capable of fighting since they use spears and other tools. They just need to figure out how to use them against Blasters and Walkers." Hope said.

"Well, they're good at building things. Maybe they can use traps with the logs to build their villages?" Applejack asked.

"And tripwires would definitely take out the walkers. With that, we would need to take care of the ground troops." Robin said.

"That's easy!" Rainbow said. "Didja see how easily they were able to sneak up on us? It's like they know this whole moon like the back of their paws."

"Of course they do. They're hunters. They know the lay of the land better than we do." Jet said.

"Then they can lead us to the shield generator?" Eddy asked. "Heh, I think I smell a plan."

"Give it to us, Eddy. Whatcha got?" Akane asked.

"We already know the plan. We have them lead us to the generator and we take it over. Easy." Gemini said.

"Yeah, but there's one thing we need to remember: The Empire may be bad shots, but they ain't stupid. They probably guessed that we'd show up to take out the generator, and they've got something planned for us." Eddy responded. "But… well, let me put it to ya this way: you think the Empire would ever consider these guys a threat?"

"Definitely not. Which makes them the perfect army. But even so, we still need to deal with the big dogs. AKA Tarkin and Starkiller, who are waiting on that weapon." Ranma said.

"Don't worry about that." Jexi said. "The Ewoks have told us of a special transport to that base. I'm gonna turn myself in and get in there."

"And we'll follow when it's all clear." Ace said.

"Jexi, wait." Luke Sky said. "Is it alright if my father and I go with you?"

"It's fine. Just don't call attention to yourselves. Besides, I'm not doing this just to look for some fight. See...like Ace said...I wanna see if I can bring Starkiller out of his path too." Jexi said.

"Guess we all wanna save him." Hope said. "So let's do it."

"The rest of you...carry out your duties and disable the shield. When this is all over, we'll be celebrating all the way to the Perfect Link Tournament Finals." Jexi said leading the small band off.

"Alright team. We've only got one shot at this, so we need to be at the top of our game." CP said. "Darth Darklord, my friend, died for this galaxy. And now, that same duty falls on our shoulders. We'll do this together and win together. Who's with me?"

"I am." Simon said.

"I as well." Emiya said.

"Hell yeah!" ZS said. "Let's freaking stick it to the man! Er, Empire!"

"You know it!" Francisca said.

"Then let's take this empire down, and then go all the way to the finals! For Galen!" CP shouted.

"FOR GALEN!" the heroes of Cross-World repeated, starting a chant that spread to the rest of the present Alliance.

And so, on the eve of the Battle of Endor, the heroes stood united and ready. What challenges await them at dawn? Only the future knows…


	16. Battle of Endor Part 1: Balance

Early the next morning, near the Imperial landing pad, Starkiller arrived as he walked across the bridge from the pad to ground level. Halfway, he was met with an Imperial captain accompanied by a squad surrounding Anakin, Luke, Jexi, Hope, Mark and Ace.

"Lord Starkiller, these six surrendered to us. Despite their claims, I believe there are more of them. They were armed with these." the captain said, handing the Sith Lord the heroes' confiscated weapons.

"Hmm... Assemble the 501st and have them search the forest. Find the others." Starkiller commanded as the squad departed. "So, are you here to try and turn me again?"

"Not this time. We are genuinely surrendering." Jexi said.

"I see. Glad to see you have some sense." The Sith replied. "I shall inform Emperor Tarkin. I'm sure he's dying to meet you."

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, could you just bring us to him directly? Knowing him, he wants to execute us and he'll definitely wanna be up front for that." Hope said.

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Starkiller replied, chuckling at some private joke. "Very well, follow me." he said, turning to the landing pad and leading the heroes forward.

* * *

It was later the six were taken to the quarters of Emperor tarking he spied the five and he smiled.

"Ah… Anakin Skywalker. We meet again." Tarkin said.

"Tarkin." Anakin replied in an even tone. "I see you got old."

"It's been a couple of decades here. What did you expect?" he said. "And the so called heroes are here as well."

"So you call the shots here? You...honestly don't seem like much. I was expecting some badass sith lord in a black robe." Hope said.

"It takes more than brute strength to obtain a position of power. Honestly, I'm somewhat surprised I obtained the position myself." Tarkin said. "However, the more I thought about it, the more I realized something: having a normal man in power is just what the galaxy needed."

"Uh huh...so to clarify...the only thing protecting you in this room is Starkiller and a few troopers right here in this room?" Jexi asked.

"I know what you're thinking, and while I would enjoy the spectacle, I'm afraid it will have to wait. After all, you all will have a front row seat to the end of the Rebellion...and your Hero Alliance." Tarkin said.

"You really believe you're gonna win?" Jexi said as a few of them held back some laughter.

"Tell me, do you believe it was through the Rebellion's own power that the information about this station fell into their hands?" Tarkin said. "I knew you and your team would flock to the moon like moths to a flame. And it just so happens that the shield generator is guarded by the Empire's best: the 501st. Thanks to your performance on Hoth, the forces on the ground have been trained and are prepared to take on any single member of your team."

"Hahahahaha!" Jexi said laughing. "Sorry but...what you are saying...is completely ridiculous." Jexi said. "See...there's one thing you should know about us. The only thing predictable about us...is our unpredictability."

"Unpredictability? Please, enlighten me." Tarkin said.

"Alright." Ace said launching the Stormtroopers around them back with a wave of light.

"What?" Tarkin said.

"See...that is part of what I meant." Jexi said as he and the heroes freed themselves from their restraints. "You only know what you see. You don't know what others are truly thinking. You even believed we actually surrendered when in reality...we let you take us right to you." he said.

"Despite being an Emperor, you screwed up big time." Ace said summoning his sword to his side.

"I should have seen this coming." Tarkin said under his breath. "Starkiller, kill them."

"Another big mistake." Jexi said as Ace, Luke Sky and Anakin countered Starkiller.

"You couldn't beat me before, what makes you think you can now?" Starkiller said.

"Because this time...I have help." Ace said. "Galen, what Anakin did wasn't his fault, he was under the influence of the previous emperor, look...I know what's it like to lose your parents, it doesn't have to be like this!"

"...Stop... saying... that...NAME!" Starkiller screamed as he blew his opponents back, his body enveloped in a black aura "GALEN MARK IS DEAD! HE WAS WEAK LIKE YOU, LIKE OBI-WAN KENOBI! I AM STARKILLER, YOUR END! NOW DIE!" he wanted, firing lightning at the boy.

(Cue- Where Determination Strikes- Tales of Vesperia)

"If this the only to save you Galen, then let the light shine on over your dark heart! Urias!" Ace called as he summoned a staff with a golden polearm and a multitude of crystals at the top.

"Don't mock me!" Starkiller said as he fired a force wave.

Hope then came in front and blocked the attack by blasting through it.

"I wasn't gonna keep out of this, Ace." Hope said. "You said it yourself… you're not alone."

"He's right you know." Jexi said slugging Starkiller with a right hook. "Truth is...we all wanna save this guy!"

"Thanks. Let's go then!" Ace said as an astrology circle appeared in front of him. "Star Flare!" he called as a large orb of light appeared and shined down a ray of light onto Starkiller, dealing heavy damage.

"No… I won't be saved. You can't save me… I'm his… I always have been his…" Starkiller said.

"Who?" Hope asked.

Just then, Starkiller straightened up, eerily calm as he whipped around and grabbed Tarkin with the Force.

"Starkiller?! What-" was all the Emperor could get out before the Sith pulled him towards his ignited lightsaber, impaling him. "GHK!"

"What? He...betrayed Tarkin?!" Anakin said surprised.

"My Empire." Starkiller said in an entirely different voice before throwing Tarkin's corpse away. "Behold, Darth Vader, your master has returned!"

"Chancellor Palpatine...no...Darth Sidious is your true name." Anakin said.

At this point, Galen Mark screamed, hunching over in pain as dark shadowy hands emerged from his back, soon followed by a body that was undoubtedly Darth Sidious.

"What? But you said he was dead!" Hope said.

"Seems he somehow transferred his own soul into Galen." Ace said.

"He has no name, not anymore." the Force Spirit said. "No, he's more of a puppet now. Of course, that is not much different from everyone else in the galaxy." he chuckled darkly.

"So Tarkin was also your puppet. To build your Empire in the absence of you and Anakin." Hope said.

"Exactly." Sidious cackled. "My plan was to mold Anakin Skywalker into my apprentice. I foresaw that he would be injured and would be transformed into a cyborg, but those heroes... I can honestly say I didn't expect them."

"You bastard." Ace said.

"Tarkin would lay the foundations for my Empire… but I needed a vessel to survive. Starkiller was more than capable to house me. His rage and connection to the Dark Side was so strong that I was housed in him until now. Rage even greater… than Darth Vader." Sidious said.

Anakin looked down and gripped his hands.

"But now, I have a chance to take both father and son into my ranks. To have Darth Vader and his son become my apprentices once more." Sidious smiled. "Now… Anakin and Luke Skywalker...join the Dark Side. Kill your allies, and become my apprentices!"

"...Never." Luke Sky said.

"I was saved from falling to you before. Why would I go back now? I'll never follow a lowly bug like you ever again." Anakin said.

"Very well…" Sidious said as he made Starkiller ignite his lightsabers. "Then…die."

"We won't be the ones dying today." Hope said.

* * *

_The space above Endor….._

"David, how ya doing? Everything look good out there?" Jet asked.

"Yep. So far, so good. I'm guessing Miles didn't take it well?" David said.

"Nope. Not in the least." Jet said. "He even said those Animechs better come back in one piece or he'll have your heads."

"We'll...see what we can do on that front." David said.

"Yeah...As for us down here...we're actually doing well down here. Those troopers didn't even suspect us using the Ewoks in our warfare. We should have the shield down in a few minutes." Jet said.

"Roger that." David said.

"Now, how are things going down on your end?" Jet asked.

"We're just about to catch up with the rest of the fleet. Hopefully we can help clear the path for Lando." Mayumi said.

"Little late for that, kids! We're already here!" Lando piped in. "The Empire ambushed us, and the Death Star's operational! Could use a little help here!"

"That's pretty much why we're here." David said. "(This isn't good. At this rate, the fleet will be overwhelmed. I have to think of something. Think, David, think! Ah, yes! I've got it!) Mayumi, you provide cover fire for Lando. Leops and I will assist the main fleet."

"Got it!" Mayumi said.

"Understood." Leopardmon said as he and David proceed to back up the main fleet while Mayumi splits off to assist Lando.

* * *

On Endor's surface, the shield generators assault team were fighting with the Stormtroopers, backed up by the Ewoks, who were using their skills to combat Stormtroopers.

"At the very least, I can grant you a quick death." Selena said as an ice blue aura glowed around her."If ye shall accept the benedictions of beauty, then yea, let these chains of aster surround thee! Absolute Zero!" she chanted as a furious blizzard swirled around a group of Stormtroopers, trapping them in ice before it shattered.

"Oh, you want some too?" ZS said as he bashed a trooper's helmet in with a kickflip. "Yeah, how 'bout that?! Woo! Bakugo, I think I'm starting to see why you like this aggressive steak. I never felt so alive!"

"Sisters, let us show them our magical might!" Zan said.

"You got it, sis!" Flamberge said wielding her sword as well as Shishio's Mugenjin. "I call this one… The Way of the Double Flaming Sword! Double Blazing Soul!" she called blasting the Stormtroopers away with twin slashes of fire.

"This is divine punishment!" Zan said as she and Francisca glowed their respective auras. "As the harmoniums of Asgard sound, their very melody stirs the ancient lightning to wake! Dragon Bolt!" she chanted as a dragon skull with a beam of lightning as its body dive bombed the Stormtroopers. "Franny!"

"Awaken the song that speaks of empty sky… Now, harken to thee the voice of the ocean's lord! Tidal Wave!" Francisca said as a giant wave washes out the Stormtroopers.

"Well done, girls." Zan said as the three hi-fived.

"Han! How much longer until you can get that goddamn door open?" Bakugo asked.

"It's sealed tight!" Han said. "Miu, can you crack it?"

"I got it. This will just take a minute." Miu said.

"Screw the minute! I got your door cracker right here! AP Shot!" Bakugo shouted blowing the door wide open.

"That works too." Han said.

"Set those charges! I dunno how much longer Lando can hold on up there!" Gemini said.

"With the added help, he'll be fine." Zelos said.

"That's right. Mayumi is one of the best pilots we've got, besides Jet of course, David is a speed demon, especially with the Eagle Accelerator, and Leopardmon's got the strategic ability to keep those two in line." Shuichi said.

"Yeah, but...did they have to take my Animechs?!" Miles said irritability. "I put a lot of work into all of those. I don't wanna see them get blown apart in some war."

"Miles, you're overthinking it. You've trusted Mayumi with one of your ships before, they won't let them get destroyed." Sakura said.

"I know, but... it's like seeing your children going off to war!" Miles responded.

"Now you're calling us children? You sound just like Grievous." Kaito said. "They went in there because they are determined to save a man's life! Okay, maybe he's not really a man, but he's still an important part here."

"That's right, Miles. David always pulls stunts like this for things that mean more to him than his own life." Jesse said.

"I wasn't referring to you guys when I said children." Miles said. "I meant the mechs themselves."

"And that's precisely why he didn't say anything. He knew you would try to stop him." Kokichi said.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense…" Miles said.

"Let's just have faith in those guys, and do our part here." Rantaro said.

"Speaking of which, do we have the charges in place?" Leia Sky inquired.

"They should be going off in 3...2…" Kokichi said before the base blew up. "Now."

"Base destroyed as well as shield. You are clear to attack!" Kaito said on his comm.

"Yeah! We did it!" ZS cheered...right before being hit by the base satellite dish. "...I'm okay…"

"ZS!" Simon called as he quickly ran over and lifted the Satellite dish off him.

"I'm...not gonna make it. Nah, I'm just messing with ya. I'm a zombie. I can't die." ZS said grinning.

"You're such a jerk sometimes, you know that?" Simon said before tossing the dish at more Stormtroopers.

"Nah, he just likes to be dramatic." Ming said.

"By the way, how do you think our team leaders are holding up?" Cu Chulainn asked before dashing through another group of Stormtroopers.

"Knowing them, they should have the emperor and Starkiller beaten by now." Natsu said.

* * *

_Death Star…_

"Pardon my French, but this guy is ticking me off!" Mark said as he slashed at the Force Ghost, his swings only sliding through the ghost.

"Then it's time to kick it up a notch." Ace said activating Celestial Force.

"You will not get in the way of my Empire!" Sidious said making Starkiller blast Force Lighting everywhere.

"Jeez!" Hope said. "There's only one way we need to beat this guy! We have to banish Sidious from Starkiller's body!"

"But in order to do that… we have to have a balance of the Light andd Dark Sides…. We need Balanced Mode." Luke Sky said.

"Anakin, you need to unleash Balanced Mode!" Mark directed at the Jedi.

"But I can't! I don't know how!" Anakin yelled back as he continued to dodge the lightning.

"I've had quite enough of you, Vader!" Sidious said as Starkiller caught Anakin with the Force and slammed him into a wall. "You could've been my second in command...oh well." the spirit said as Starkiller charged up a lightning blast.

"Sorry but he's not going anywhere!" Jexi shouted as a golden blast hit Starkiller right in the chest as he and Sidious looked upon Jexi as he stood there. "Golden God Mode: The Victory!"

"Thank...you.." Anakin said.

"Galen...I know you are still in there. You said you wanted to be your own person right? Well...prove it then. Are you really your own person...or are you just some puppet that gets played all the time?" Jexi said.

"Even if he wasn't a puppet, he can't hear you, boy." Sidious said. "I've settled into his soul...so if you want me defeated, killing Galen Mark is your only option!"

"(No...I need to help them...but how?)" Anakin thought.

* * *

_Anakin then found himself standing in a white void. "What...where…?"_

"_Hey, Anakin!" a voice from behind him called out. Anakin turned around to see…_

"_Galen?" Anakin said in confusion. "What are you-"_

"_Not really important right now. Let's just say it's happening in your head." Galen Cross responded. "So, looks like Galen Mark needs some help."_

"_I know, but...I can't do anything. Sidious has too much influence over his soul. And the only way to get him out without killing Galen is…"_

"_Balanced Mode." GC finished. "Well, that's not too hard. I think you know how to do it, right?"_

"_...I know. But...what if I fall again? What if I lose control? Galen, I'm sorry. I can't keep any promises. I can't save Galen Mark, I can't make a new Sith Order, I-"_

"_Let me stop you right there. I'm the one who should apologize." GC interrupted. "It was wrong for me to put that kind of weight on your shoulders. You had just broke off from the Dark Side, and I ask you to dive back fully in? That was kinda selfish, wasn't it?"_

"_Selfish?" Anakin said in disbelief. "You gave your life to save the galaxy!"_

"_Yeah, but in that moment I was dying, all I could think besides how I'd miss all my friends was "I have to preserve the Order…" GC said before sighing. "I guess their teachings really were ingrained in my head. So, I've got a new request for you." he said before walking over to Anakin and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be a Sith. And don't be a Jedi. Be you."_

_With that, GC vanished, leaving Anakin alone...for a second. Sensing something behind him, Anakin turned around and saw none other than his Shadow from Dagobah._

"_Do you understand?" the Shadow asked._

"_...Yes. We really are one in the same." Anakin said. "I'm ready."_

_Anakin approached his counterpart and extended his hand. The Shadow took it, and the two sides joined together, creating a gray aura…_

* * *

"So, do you yield? Or will you sacrifice Galen Mark to-" Sidious started before he felt something behind him. "...No…"

"Oh yes…" Hope said.

"He did it! HE DID IT!" Mark said, laughing in excitement.

Everyone was looking where Anakin was, his skin taking on a silver color as his eyes glowed; one white, one black. He had his lightsaber in hand, which instead of its usual blue, now glowed purple.

"Sidious…" Anakin said, looking straight at the Dark Spirit. "You're about to have a really bad feeling." Anakin said raising a hand as Sidious was forced out of Starkiller's body as Starkiller fell over.

"What? This...this should be…" Sidious said before Jexi approached him.

"Seems you can't keep a single apprentice around these days. Now...before Anakin decides to banish your spirit...I'm gonna give you the worst feeling in the worlds. Victory's….Barrage!" Jexi shouted furiously beating on Sidious with one punch after another.

"GAH!" Sidious yelled as he was thrown back. "Ghh...you think you've won?! I may have lost Starkiller, but there's still one last Force User here! Luke Skywalker...you are MINE!" Sidious yelled as he dashed towards the young Jedi. However, Anakin then caught Sidious in a Force Grip and walked to stand besides Luke.

"W-Wait, Anakin!" Sidious pleaded. "I-I can change! You can show me the way!"

"...Yes Sidious. You can change…" Anakin said, no warmth in his voice. "...into a memory. Luke, would you like the honors?"

"Of course!" Luke Sky said as father and son prepared a double attack.

"FORCE...PUSH!" the yelled in unison, sending out a wave of energy that slammed into Sidious.

"NOOOOOO…" Sidious screamed as his Spirit dissolved...never to return.

"Phew… It's finally over…" Anakin said.

Hope then ran over to Galen as he slumped over. "Galen, are you okay?!"

Galen took his mask off as he looked at the leaders. "My rage… it's gone…" the moaned before his mind caught up with him. "Wait...you're...the Alliance? What happened? Where am I?"

"You've been a host for the spirit of Darth Sidious. But Anakin here freed you." Mark said, directing towards the Jedi.

"Anakin Skywalker? You're...alive?!" Galen said in disbelief. "And...what happened to your armor?"

"Long story. We'll explain later." Hope said.

"Come on, let's get off this station." Mark said as he and Ace supported Galen up and everyone left the throne room.


	17. Battle of Endor Part 2: Finale

"Just got the word. Let's begin the final attack on the Death Star." Leopardmon said.

"Roger that. We're moving in!" David said.

"Alright kids, let's finish this." Lando said. "It's a straight shot to the reactor, and we're outta here."

"We can thank those guys who showed up earlier to clear the way for us. Who were they?" Red Leader asked.

"Some...acquaintances of ours." David said.

"Do we know them? It seems like they were familiar with us, but we never met them." Mayumi said.

"Do you remember back in Tokyo when us Royal Knights were brainwashed? There was another group working from the shadows." Leopardmon said.

"Oh yeah! Those guys! I remember now! We didn't interact much, so it was kind of hard to notice." Mayumi said.

"Maybe they'll support us some more in the future. Who knows?" Leopardmon asked."

"I'm pretty sure they would. But that will depend on if our interests align or not." David said.

"That it will. Okay, according to the radar, we're getting close to the core. We just need to fire and blow it up." Mayumi said.

"I see it, it's just up ahead. Ready?" Lando asked.

"I don't know… It seems too simple." David said.

"I'm inclined to agree. Something's just...not right." Leopardmon said. "We should have faced some sort of resistance by now."

"Yeah...where's the guard? The fighters?" Mayumi said.

"Spectra said he'd keep a lot of them busy in the Cavalier. But...he shouldn't have gotten all of them." David said.

"It must've been your pals from the shadows. They cleared out the guard and fighters for us. Pretty generous of them." Lando said.

"This is our chance then. I see the reactor." Wedge said as they came up to the reactor.

"Wedge go for it." Mayumi said.

Leopardmon then noticed something. "Wait, don't!" Leopardmon said as the lone ship was fired upon as several others came out of hiding.

"One down...four to go." one of the pilots in them said.

"I thought we got in here too easily. You people are bounty hunters right?" Leopardmon asked.

"That's right. Originally we were gonna bail on this mission. But after seeing the reward on your icy little friend's head, how could we say no?" another of them said. "First one to blow Ishihara's ship out of the sky gets his bounty!"

"Always happy to take out the trash." David said.

(Cue- Tenacity- Tales of Vesperia)

"You're mine!" one of the ships said charging at David.

"Too slow." David said as he shot steel feathers at the ship. "Steel feathers? Nice one Miles."

"Ah...I'm hit." one of them said crashing to the ground or rather the inside casing of the Death Star.

"Damn it. No going solo on that ass. Surround and leave him no room to counter." one of them said as they all started to surround him.

"I don't think so!" Mayumi said dropping Egg Bombs as Leopardmon charged in.

"Extinction wave!" Leopardmon said taking down a ship as the bombs exploded.

"Damnit, Boba was right about these guys! No reward is worth this, I'm getting the other guy!" one of the pilots said as he fled, followed shortly by several other ships.

"Clearly did not think that one through." David said before getting a sense. He then prepped the Eagle Accelerator and sped on ahead.

"David, wait! Where are you going?" Mayumi asked as she and Leopardmon followed suit.

"Those guys are bounty hunters. If they don't go for me, they're gonna target someone else. Someone who's been hiding since the Clone Wars." David said. "They're going for Grievous! After them!"

"He's right… c'mon!" Leopardmon said following.

Outside of the Death Star…

"Have to find an opening...have to get in there…" Grievous muttered to himself as he circled the Death Star. He then noticed the Animechs flying out of the station. "Wait, what are they doing here?"

"Grievous, watch out!" Leopardmon called.

At that moment, one of the hunters got behind Grievous and fired. The general then looped up over the shots and got behind the ship, destroying it with a hail of laser fire.

"Thank you, David. But.. why save me?" Grievous asked.

"It's true, at first I felt uncomfortable towards you and I wasn't sure if we'd be able to work things out. But…" David said. "Despite that, you're still an important part to this alliance. As such, I couldn't afford to leave you to die. Because that would be the same as indirectly killing you myself."

"Hm...nobel." the general said. "At least now I won't be caught off guard."

"Are you sure about that? I'm detecting some extra cargo with you." Leopardmon said.

"Extra cargo? What cargo?" Grievous asked, turning around to see...Team Go-Go?!

"Hi Grievous!" Alkal waved.

"What the-?!" the general yelled in disbelief.

"Geez, Leops. Nothing gets by you, does it?" David asked. "Uh- G-guys, wait! Don't pull that lever!"

"Don't worry, there's no way we're tempting fate like that." Emo assured...right before the thrusters on Grievous' ship were hit.

"We're hit!" Grievous said.

"Emo, when we get back to Endor, I'm gonna punch you in the face, so get ready for that!" David said.

"Okay, first off it was the captain's idea. Second of all, how exactly am I at fault for this?!" Emo yelled.

"Guys, I think our stop is coming up!" Alkal said in worry, pointing to the bridge of the Executor, which the ship was currently on a collision course with...

"Oh crap. Sphere Field!" Emo yelled, conjuring a shield around the ship's occupants right before it crashed through the window of the Executor's bridge.

"Well, that just happened." David said.

"In any case, it seems we're done here." Leopardmon said. "We can leave the rest to the others. We still have the concert to prepare for, remember?"

"Hell yeah, I'm down for that. Let's get back to Endor." David said.

"After you, rock stars." Mayumi said as the three of them headed back to Endor.

After the Death Star's destruction, the groups went back to the Ewok village as there was a celebration for the Empire finally being vanquished, and the future ahead.

"Guys, this is a special day! In the fight against the empire, we won! And all of us are now ready to compete in the Perfect Link Tournament finals!" Hope said as the group cheered.

"I am so ready to kick some ass!" Flamberge said.

"And as part of the celebration, I heard Master Ishihara was preparing a song to play for this occasion. I wonder what it is?" 3PO asked.

"I heard that it's something that he picked out himself." Crusadermon said.

"I can't wait to hear it." Hope said.

"Yeah. Let's hear it now! Come on, David!" Jexi cheered.

As the band's recent song finished, David got on the mic.

"Thank you. Thank you, everyone!" David said. "Really, you've been such a great audience. Now, we've picked out a very special song for this occasion. It's something that I felt has reflected a lot on our time here fighting the Empire. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy."

(Cue Song- Open Your Heart- Sonic Adventure)

Thunder, rain and lightning

Danger, water rising

Clamour, sirens wailing

It's such a bad sign

Shadows of dark creatures

Steel clouds floating in the air

People run for shelter

What's gonna happen to us?

All the steps we take, all the moves we make

All the pain at stake

I see the chaos for everyone

Who are we? What can we do?

You and I are same in the way that

We have our own styles that we won't change

Yours is filled with evil and mine's not

There is no way I can lose

Can't hold on much longer

But I will never let go!

I know it's a one way track

Tell me now how long this'll last!

I'm not gonna think this way

Nor will I count on others!

Close my eyes and feel it burn

Now I see what I've gotta do!

Open your heart, it's gonna be alright

Ancient cities blazing

Shadows keep attacking

Little children crying

Confusion, hopeless anger

I don't know what it can be

But you drive me crazy

All your cunning tricks make me sick

You won't have it your own way

Can't hold on much longer

But I will never let go

I know it's a one way track

Tell me now how long this'll last

I'm not gonna think this way

Nor will I count on others

Close my eyes and feel it burn

Now I see what I've gotta do

Open your heart, and you will see!

If it won't stop

There will be no future for us

Its heart's tied down by

All the hate, gotta set it free!

I know it's one way track

Tell me now how long this'll last!

Close my eyes and feel it burn

Now I see what I've gotta do!

Gotta open your heart, dude!

Can't hold on much longer

But I will never let go!

I know it's a one way track

Tell me now how long this'll last!

I'm not gonna think this way

Nor will I count on others!

Close my eyes and feel it burn

Now I see what I've gotta do!

Open your heart, it's gonna be alright!

Open your heart

Open your heart

(End Song)

"Whoo! Go, David!" Hope cheered.

"Yeah!" Mark cheered in unison as applause rang throughout the crowd. However, the boy then realized someone was missing. "Anakin?"

Mark made his way to the village outskirts as David's band continued to perform. Once there, he found Anakin looking out into the distance. "Hey Anakin!" the boy called out. "Aren't you going to watch the show?"

Anakin then turned around, his face broken into a smile. "Sorry, it's just... this is the happiest I've been since the end of the Clone Wars. I feel...at peace."

"Glad to hear it, Anakin." Mark said smiling.

"Listen, Mark. There's something I need to tell you." Anakin said. "Me and Dooku have been talking and... we're going to leave Team Chronicle."

"I see. Is this about what your Shadow said back on Dagobah?" Mark asked.

"Part of it. I'm gonna try and teach others what I learned, try to uphold Galen's ideals." Anakin said. "If Sidious or some other Dark Lord shows up, there going to find a united Jedi and Sith Order waiting for them."

"That sounds like fun." Mark said. "You were a good friend and a great teammate, Skywalker. I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, Anarchy. May the Force be with you." Anakin smiled as they shook hands.

"Hey guys!" Eddy said, popping up. "Come on, David's band is playing some Bon Jovi!"

"Of course he would. That is his favorite band, after all. Come on, let's go watch the show." Mark chuckled as the three went back to the performance.

The Rebellion has ended, and the Empire has fallen.

And now… the stage is set as the Hero Alliance now goes on the road to their final destination of their tour… The Perfect Link Tournament Finals.

(Cue: Star Wars Credits Song)

To be concluded in Dimensional Heroes: PLT Finals


End file.
